


The Incredible Hulk Screenplay

by Fyre



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types
Genre: Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 14:25:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3532712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fyre/pseuds/Fyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new take on a Hulk movie, based on Mark Ruffalo's interpretation of the Hulk</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Incredible Hulk Screenplay

**Author's Note:**

> So apparently, when I'm stressed, I turn into a super-creative nerdgasm. I was in the middle of moving house when I decided doing a Hulk screenplay would be a fabulous plan, especially after seeing both the recent films and being sorely disappointed. They both had such potential, and it made me sad. Hulk was one of my first heroes, thanks to the TV show back in days of Yore. 
> 
> So I dug out the original comics to get back to the roots of Hulk's origin story, re-watched both films, and then all the MCU, and this is the result. 
> 
> I took some liberties with pieces of the origin story (ie. letting off gamma bombs for the lulz etc), but most of it is as close to the original story as I could get. And because you can't have Bruce without Rick, and I was so fricking offended he wasn't used in the two films. Rick is one of my favourites in Marvelverse.

SCENE 1  
INT - CONFERENCE CENTRE

Fade in from black over a montage of images. Glimpses of great scientific developments of the centuries, including a shot of Captain America emerging from his cocoon after the transformation.

BRUCE BANNER(V.O)  
Mankind is always striving for  
something greater: trying to  
reach our full potential. We do  
it through words, through  
history, through science.  
Sometimes, it goes badly, but  
sometimes, something unique,  
something fantastic will happen.  
We want to better ourselves. We  
want to see just what we can  
achieve. We want to take what is  
inside us and make it incredible.  
That’s what we do. We reach. We  
strive. We always want to be  
something better, something more  
than what we are. That’s why we  
do this. That’s why we live.

FADE TO  
SCENE 2  
INT/EXT - COFFEE SHOP - MORNING  


Fade in on a TV. GENERAL ROSS and EMIL VRONSKY on a news programme on the screen, live from a laboratory, being interviewed by a presenter in the studio. Ross is scowling and Vronsky looks uncomfortable.

Rolling headline: Supersoldier stunt - is Thunderbolt Ross’s programme just a flash in the pan? New supersoldier programme no further forward. Funding cuts predicted.

EMIL VRONSKY  
As you know, the supersoldier  
program in the 40s went through  
many trials before they were  
finally successful. We are  
following their lead.

INTERVIEWER  
That was then, Mr Vronsky. This  
is now. Surely we’re a lot  
further ahead of a bunch of guys  
who were still getting used to  
electricity.

EMIL VRONSKY  
Adapting human DNA isn’t as  
simple as wiring a plug. The  
steps we are taking...

INTERVIEWER  
Are going to be meaningless when  
you get shut down. Those are the  
rumours from Washington, aren’t  
they? That this project is a  
dead-end and...

GENERAL ROSS  
(interrupting)  
Ha! Shows what you know! My team  
are much further forward than  
your shoddy report implies.

INTERVIEWER  
So can you confirm that your team  
have moved beyond shooting lasers  
at plants?

Vronsky visibly winces as Ross leans forward towards the camera.

GENERAL ROSS  
(angrily)  
Now, you listen here. We’re  
preparing for human testing and  
if your reporter took his head  
out of his ass...

INTERVIEWER  
(interrupting)  
General, we can’t allow  
language...

GENERAL ROSS  
(furiously)  
Don’t you tell me...

 

Pull back to show interior of a generic coffee shop and a college-aged boy - RICK JONES - standing near the counter, watching the screen, looking amused. He’s dressed neatly, but there are signs of wear on his clothes. He has a backpack on and one earbud in, connected to an iPhone. A car horn blares, and he looks around to see a car waiting outside in the main street of a large town. He waves a hand, then jerks his thumb towards the counter.

RICK JONES  
Two seconds!

Cut outside the coffee shop an into the car. BRUCE BANNER is drumming his fingertips on the wheel. The radio is on.

RADIO PRESENTER (V.O.)  
So our very own General Ross was  
just kicked off the air for  
cursing out his host. You know  
the man, ladies and gentleman.  
What did you think of our boys  
from the base? And what do you  
think of his plans for human  
testing so close to our fair  
city? Do you think scientists  
should have the right to mess  
with people? Or should...

Bruce exhales explosively in frustration. The car door opens and Bruce leans forward to switch the radio off as Rick slips into the passenger seat, a cardboard tray of coffee cups balanced in his hands.

RICK JONES  
Morning, Doctor B!

Bruce looks at him, raising his eyebrows.

RICK JONES (CONT’D)  
-Anner.  
(wide-eyed)  
Doctor Banner. Sir. Sensei.  
Kemosabe.

Bruce’s lips twitch, and he starts the engine up.

BRUCE BANNER  
You get everything?

RICK JONES  
(innocently)  
You mean a tall mocha with  
vanilla and sprinkles and one of  
those iced cookies for Doctor  
Ross? No, I definitely did not  
get one of those.

Bruce slants a look at him, then looks back at the road.

BRUCE BANNER  
No one likes a smartmouth, Rick.

Shot through the passenger window as Rick grins. Pan up to a high, wide-angle shot as the car speeds through the town and towards the outskirts. In the distance, on the western skyline, New York City is visible.

GENERAL ROSS (V.O.)  
We’re the laughing stock! If we  
don’t get results soon, the  
Defence Department will shut us  
down.

FADE TO:  
SCENE 3  
INT - MILITARY BASE LABORATORY - DAY

The laboratory has workbenches lined with plants of different types. BETTY ROSS is checking on them, her back to the rest of the room. A camera crew are just clearing out equipment. The room is large and the only windows are high up in two opposite walls, with offices visible beyond the glass. There is only one door, which the camera crew are currently leaving through. General Ross is pacing impatiently back and forth behind Betty, and Vronsky is looking nervous.

EMIL VRONSKY  
General, we told them what we  
could.

GENERAL ROSS  
And isn’t damn well enough!  
You’ve been pussyfooting around  
this for months, Vronsky. You and  
Banner and the rest.

BETTY ROSS  
(patiently)  
Dad, you know why we can’t push  
through human trials.

GENERAL ROSS  
So you and your boyfriend can  
keep-  
(mimics interviewer)  
shooting lasers at plants.

Betty raises her eyes to the ceiling, draws a breath and turns to face him.

BETTY ROSS  
You know the gamma rays aren’t  
consistently producing the same  
results as the vita rays did in  
Stark’s reports. Some of our  
samples in the last tests ended  
up with mutations because it’s so  
unpredictable. We need to be sure  
it’s stable before we go further.

GENERAL ROSS  
We only have Banner’s word on  
that.  
(gestures to Vronsky)  
Vronsky says he’s keeping data  
from the rest of the team. How  
are we meant to know how it’s  
going if he’s not even telling  
his damned colleagues?

EMIL VRONSKY  
(apologetically)  
I’m sorry, Miss Ross...

BETTY ROSS  
(clears her throat politely)  
Doctor.

EMIL VRONSKY  
Pardon?

BETTY ROSS  
It’s Doctor Ross, if you don’t  
mind.  
(smiles sweetly)  
Colleague to colleague, Doctor  
Vronsky.

EMIL VRONSKY  
Of course, I meant Doctor Ross.  
Your father is responsible for  
this division. He had the right  
to know that Banner keeps things  
to himself. Data that could be  
crucial to the testing. Even the  
reactor codes!

BETTY ROSS  
(to her father)  
Because he remembers what  
happened with Schmidt. Do you  
want to see another Red Skull  
happen, because you got  
trigger-happy?

General Ross huffs and storms out of the lab, followed by Vronsky. Betty watches them go with a sigh. Cut to the hall as both men walk along the corridor.

EMIL VRONSKY  
(cautiously)  
General, you could order him to  
share the data...

GENERAL ROSS  
(irritably)  
Getting anything out of that man  
is like getting blood out of a  
stone. You, I can order. Him?  
He’s a civilian consultant. Only  
reason I put up with him is  
because he knows that he’s the  
best in his field, and may be the  
only person who can make this  
work.

EMIL VRONSKY  
What about your daughter?  
Couldn’t she persuade him?

General Ross stops and looks back along the corridor. He frowns, shaking his head.

GENERAL ROSS  
She’s as stubborn as he is. Must  
get it from her mother.  
(sighs)  
No, Vronsky. If you want Banner  
to share the data with you,  
you’re going to have to persuade  
him yourself. We can’t force  
anything. He’s too useful right  
now. We can’t lose him.

His tone and expression suggests Vronsky may not be as valuable. He walks away, leaving Vronsky in the hall, looking disheartened.

SCENE 4  
INT - BRUCE & BETTY’S OFFICE - DAY

A bright, well-lit office. Professional, with no extraneous personal touches. There are several desks with computers booted up. Betty walks into shot, sitting down at one of the desks. Tight close-up as she runs her hands over her face and through her hair, clearly tired.

Off-screen, the door slides open again. Someone walks across the shot, leaving a coffee cup and a plastic-wrapped iced cookie on the desk beside her, and Betty looks at it with a small smile.

BRUCE BANNER (O.S)  
So, on a scale of one to awful,  
how bad was it?

Wider shot. Betty turns on her stool to look at him, as Bruce takes off his jacket and hangs it up, picking up his lab coat in its place. Cut in front of Bruce, with Betty  
visible behind him.

BETTY ROSS  
About as bad as you’d expect.  
Vronsky tried his best to keep  
him in check, but he’s probably  
going to corner you about the  
human trials again.

Bruce grimaces, jaw clenching. He pulls his lab coat on in angry jerks.

BRUCE BANNER  
(tersely)  
And he knows what my answer will  
be: not until we can combine the  
serum and radiation with any kind  
of stability.

BETTY ROSS  
That’s what I told him.

At her words, he visibly calms and straightens his coat, then goes over to his computer, logging on. The screens fill with data, the light reflected in his glasses. She picks up the coffee cup and takes a sip, then laughs as she looks at her cup.

BETTY ROSS (CONT’D)  
You let the intern get the  
coffee, didn’t you?

He turns with an inquiring sound and Betty holds up her coffee cup. Instead of her name, it shows, in scribbled marker: [To my darling Betty Boo]. There are also love hearts. Bruce stares at it, then at her, then back at it.

BRUCE BANNER  
No wonder he was grinning when I  
dropped him at security.  
(ruefully smiles)  
Sorry about that.

BETTY ROSS  
(fondly)  
I don’t mind. It’s not every day  
you find someone willing to  
translate Banner reticence into  
coffee-cup romantic gestures.

Bruce self-consciously goes back to his screen.

BRUCE BANNER  
You knew I wasn’t a poetry and  
flowers type, Betty.

She comes up behind him, putting her arms around his  
shoulders. Unseen by her, he closes his eyes, relaxing at  
her touch.

BETTY ROSS  
If I wanted "roses are red,  
particles are blue", I would have  
gone for the English majors.  
(kisses the top of his head)  
I prefer my men to have a  
certain...

BRUCE BANNER  
(mildly)  
Reticence?

BETTY ROSS  
(rolls her eyes)  
I was going to say intelligence,  
but we can live in hope for that.

She squeezes his shoulders, then draws back. Bruce looks back at his screen as Betty returns to her own stool. He watches her reflection in the screen, his expression softer, but it only lasts a moment. They have work to do.

BRUCE BANNER  
Are the new samples ready?

BETTY ROSS  
All scanned and tagged and ready  
for exposure.  
(glances at him)  
You want to check the data before  
I input it?

Bruce shakes his head.

BRUCE BANNER  
You know what you’re doing. I’ll  
deal with the reactor.  
(hesitates)  
You’ll keep your dad from  
breathing down our necks?

BETTY ROSS  
(laughs)  
Don’t I always?

BRUCE BANNER  
(distracted)  
Yes.

Framed over his shoulder, she watches him even though he’s unaware of it, his focus on his computer. Her smile fades to a frown of concern.

 

SCENE 5  
INT - VRONSKY’S LAB

Vronsky’s office/lab is more chaotic than Bruce and Betty’s. There are numerous slides laid out on the work surfaces. The walls are covered with print-outs of magnified samples  
labelled "Pre-testing" and "gamma test #1" through to "gamma test #12". The original sample looks normal, but the gamma-test plates show varying degrees of mutation, grossly distorted in #1 and decreasingly distorted as the numbers increase. #12 looks almost the same as the original.

Vronsky is bent over a microscope. Shot through the microscope as he switches between two slides. They look almost identical, with only the most miniscule changes. He sits back, rubbing his hands over his eyes.

TECHNICIAN (V.O)  
(over intercom)  
Phase thirteen of Gamma testing  
commencing in thirty minutes.

Vronsky lowers his hands and looks up at the speaker. His eyes flick to a folded newspaper. The headline is visible: SUPERSOLDIER SCIENTISTS STALLING? 

He lashes out in frustration, knocking a mug flying from the work bench. It smashes on the floor and he braces his hands on the workbench.

EMIL VRONSKY  
(frustrated)  
We don’t have time for this.

He goes to a broad window in the wall. Shot through the window looking at him. Cut to him looking through the glass. The main testing room is below. Bruce is adjusting the equipment with the gamma lasers in position above the tank containing Betty’s specimens. Vronsky watches him for a moment, then turns back into the room and heads for the door.

 

SCENE 6  
INT - OUTSIDE THE DOORS OF THE MAIN LAB

Bruce is emerging from the lab, his attention on the tablet in his hand.

EMIL VRONSKY (O.S)  
Doctor Banner!

BRUCE BANNER  
Emil. Good morning. How are the  
slides looking?

EMIL VRONSKY  
(dismissively)  
Practically identical to the  
original sample. The variance is  
the same as it would be  
naturally.  
(hastily)  
I was speaking to General Ross...

BRUCE BANNER  
(sighs)  
I know what you’re going to ask,  
Emil, but I’ve told him the same:  
we can’t rush this.

EMIL VRONSKY  
But they’re going to cut our  
funding, Bruce. We need to show  
them something. The affect of the  
radiation on the enzyme in the  
plants is practically stable.

BRUCE BANNER  
(shortly)  
Practically isn’t good enough.

EMIL VRONSKY  
But...

Bruce’s face tightens in clearly controlled anger. It’s just a flicker, then it’s gone.

BRUCE BANNER  
(sharply)  
No, Emil. Until we’re 100 percent  
certain that the serum won’t  
continually mutate when  
eradiated, we will continue the  
testing as is.

EMIL VRONSKY  
And what then? We haven’t even  
tested how the rays will affect a  
human body yet! What if the gamma  
rays will always mutate the serum  
before we even get to human  
trials?

BRUCE BANNER  
Then we’ll be very glad we didn’t  
just shove it in a human body.  
(checks screen)  
We can discuss this later, okay?  
If you need to get any samples  
from the room before we start the  
procedure, you have ten minutes  
before the room is sealed.

He walks away, leaving Vronsky in the hallway. Vronsky pushes a hand through his hair, looking frustrated. He goes into the lab and goes to the array of gamma lasers, staring at them. Shot across the arrays, between the plant samples, as his eyes flick from the laser panels to his own hands. He hesitates, then starts to reach out, as if to touch.  
The door opens behind him and he pulls his hand back.

RICK JONES (O.S)  
Hey, Doc. Got some test tubes and  
beakers to put away. Where do  
they go?

Vronsky turns to look at Rick. He has a trolley with clean equipment and is wearing a pristine, too-large lab coat and a security badge. He’s still listening to his music, but has one earbud out, the music loud enough to be heard from a distance. Vronsky sighs impatiently and waves him away.

EMIL VRONSKY  
Upper cabinet in the far left  
corner. Bottom shelf. Don’t touch  
anything.

Rick salutes with a fingertip to his brow and heads in that direction. Vronsky looks at his watch. It shows 10.15. Rick is whistling as he unpacks the beakers and test tubes  
back into the cupboard. Vronsky goes over, taking Rick by the shoulder. Rick looks back at him, raising his hands.

RICK JONES  
I swear I only touched the ones I  
brought with me!

Vronsky looks back at the laser array. He takes a breath, as if coming to a decision, and glances up at one of the windows that over looks the lab: Bruce is visible, turned away from the room. He looks back at Rick.

EMIL VRONSKY  
You can make yourself useful.

RICK JONES  
Sure, doc. I’ll just finish...

EMIL VRONSKY  
No. We’ve only got a little time  
before the experiment starts. I  
need you to pack up some slides  
for me to move them to my lab.

He leads Rick over to a heavy-duty industrial refrigerator in one corner of the room, out of the sight-line of Bruce’s office. The unit’s not deep, but it’s filled with a dozen shelves, layered with dishes and slides of preserved samples. Rick looks awed, but doubtful.

RICK JONES  
Doc, I’m not a scientist. Maybe I  
shouldn’t be touching this stuff.

EMIL VRONSKY  
You’ve handled test tubes. This  
is the same thing, boy. I need  
the second shelf boxed up.

He pushes a pile of polystyrene trays into Rick’s hands.

EMIL VRONSKY (CONT’D)  
One layer of glass in each layer.  
Understood?

RICK JONES  
One layer. Got it.  
(looks at the machines)  
How long do I have?

EMIL VRONSKY  
(hesitates, checks watch)  
Be out of here in fifteen  
minutes. Then bring them up to my  
lab.

RICK JONES  
Shouldn’t be a problem.

He replaces his earbud and starts loading up the boxes.

Vronsky turns away and strides across the room. He glances up at Bruce’s office again and waits until Bruce sees him, then walks from the room. Outside the door, when the doors close, Vronsky looks back through the glass. Ricky is obliviously packing boxes, bopping to his music. Vronsky braces his hand against the wall, closes his eyes for a moment, then straightens up and walks away.

SCENE 7  
INT - GENERAL ROSS’S OFFICE

General Ross is sitting at his desk, looking impatiently at his watch and drumming his fingers on his desk. Betty is standing a little too casually by the door. She picks up a file from one of the filing cabinets, flicks it open. Cut to her POV. The file details vita-ray technology, with blueprints and images. There’s a card on the file: Agent Maria Hill. SHIELD. She picks up the card, examining it with a frown.

TECHNICIAN (V.O)  
(over intercom)  
Testing begins in five minutes.  
All personnel to posts. Lab  
sealing in t-minus one minute.

GENERAL ROSS  
(impatiently gets up)  
I should be in the lab. For god’s  
sake this is my...

Betty gently but firmly steps in front of him, blocking the door.

BETTY ROSS  
Dad. You know what they said.

GENERAL ROSS  
(waves dismissively)  
Fine. Their experiments. Their  
rules.

He sits back down in his chair, drumming his fingers on the arm again. Betty moves closer to the desk. She puts the file down in front of him, he looks at it, then reaches over and closes it.

BETTY ROSS  
Dad, where did you get this  
information? This technology  
is... I’ve never seen anything  
like it.

GENERAL ROSS  
(sternly)  
That’s classified.

BETTY ROSS  
But we could use it.

GENERAL ROSS  
(snorts)  
You ask, and they’ll deny it even  
exists. We have what we have. If  
this goes right, maybe we get  
more.

He looks at his watch impatiently.

GENERAL ROSS (CONT’D)  
I should be down there.

BETTY ROSS  
Doing what? Yelling at the  
machines?

She slips her hand - and the business card - into her pocket and sits down.

BETTY ROSS (CONT’D)  
Let them do their thing. We’ll go  
down as soon as the procedure is  
complete.

FADE TO:

SCENE 8  
INT - BRUCE & BETTY’S OFFICE - DAY

Bruce is programming codes into the computer. He looks down into the lab - wide shot from inside the lab shows Rick still working, and out of Bruce’s sightline. Bruce goes over to the reactor panel and turns a dial up about 1/3 of the way, then speaks into the intercom microphone.

BRUCE BANNER  
Gamma radiation test thirteen  
commencing.

High angle shot from his window down into the lab. The gamma rays flare. Tight close-up on the plants, Rick visible between them, oblivious to the danger he’s in.

SCENE 9  
INT - VRONSKY’S LAB

Vronsky is standing just inside his own lab, his back to the wall, breathing hard. His hands clench and unclench by his side. He goes stiffly to the window. His lab is opposite Bruce’s, which gives him clear sightlines. Looks down. Sees the lasers and Rick. Shot up from the lab and through the window at him, as he realises what he’s done. He looks across wildly at Bruce’s lab, then recoils away from the window and vanishes out of sight.

CUT TO:

SCENE 10  
INT - BRUCE & BETTY’S OFFICE - DAY

Bruce is monitoring the programming on the computer, watching for fluctuations.

BRUCE BANNER  
Gamma radiation is holding  
stable.

The door crashes open. Vronsky. He looks like he has just run the length of the building.

EMIL VRONSKY  
Banner! The kid! That intern!  
He’s in the lab!

Bruce stares at him, not understanding, then runs to the window. Vronsky runs to the reactor machine, trying to find how to switch it off.

EMIL VRONSKY (CONT’D)  
He was putting beakers back! I  
told him to get before the doors  
sealed! He mustn’t have heard the  
warning! I-I-I tried the door,  
but it’s sealed! I don’t know the  
security codes!

Bruce runs back to the panel, shoving Vronsky aside. He flicks switches, cursing under his breath. He turns the dial down as low as possible, then runs back to the computer.

BRUCE BANNER  
The procedure’s already  
initiated. We can’t stop it.  
(runs to the door)  
It’s as low as it can be, but if  
it starts fluctuating, hit the  
alarms. We might need to  
evacuate.

He runs out the door. Vronsky stares after him, then goes to the glass, looking down into the lab. Rick is still out of sight and the gamma rays are pulsing and glowing. He  
looks at Bruce’s screen. The computer is unlocked. He licks his lips, greedy, nervous, and leans down, staring at data he hasn’t had access to before, including the radiation settings.

He looks back towards the window, then takes a sharp breath and returns to the reactor. In for a penny, in for a pound. He turns the reactor back up, but he turns it higher than the settings shown on Banner’s screen. He goes back to the window, watching as the rays glow brighter.

CUT TO:  
SCENE 11  
INT - LAB HALLWAYS

Bruce sprinting down the halls. He gets to the lab, swiping his pass and overriding the security protocols. His hands are shaking and he pounds on the door, waiting for it to open.

BRUCE BANNER  
(shouting)  
Rick!

Shot through the door. Rick is still carefully organising slides, and his music can be heard over the hum of the reactor. Wide shot of the room and the lasers that are starting to  
spark and glow. Bruce visible through the door beyond it. His eyes move to the reactors. He looks frightened. 

The doors slide open and he runs the length of the room, grabbing Rick by the arm. Rick yelps in surprise.

RICK JONES  
Wh-

Too late. Alarms start wailing. Bruce stops dead, staring at the gamma rays. They’re sparking and crackling. The plants are twisting and roiling almost like they are boiling from the inside. The glass is splintering. The work bench is buckling. They would have to run past them to reach the door. There’s no time.

He looks around the room urgently, then at the massive metal door of the open refrigerator. The space is too small for two, but he rips the shelves out and shoves Rick in in two heartbeats, slamming the door and bracing it shut as the laser array explodes.

SCENE 12  
INT - BRUCE’S CHILDHOOD HOME  
FLASHBACK

Four year old Bruce is hiding behind the arm of a couch. There’s a bruise on his face. Raised voices are arguing nearby: BRIAN and REBECCA BANNER.

REBECCA BANNER (O.S)  
Leave him alone, Brian! He’s just  
a child!

There is the sound of a blow and a cry of pain and Bruce shrinks down against the couch.

END FLASHBACK

SCENE 13  
INT - MEDICAL BAY - DAY

Bright light from Bruce’s POV. Shapeless figures in radiation suits are leaning over him.

DOCTOR  
We need to bring his heart rate  
down! Get me a shot of...

Tight close up on Bruce in profile as he goes in to convulsions, gasping and thrashing.

SCENE 14  
EXT - OUTSIDE THE BANNER HOME - EARLY MORNING  
FLASHBACK

It’s raining. Wide angle shot on the street and the car outside. No one is around. The door of the house creaks quietly.

REBECCA BANNER (O.S)  
(urgently whispering)  
Come on, Bruce. Quickly now.

Bruce - aged six - and his mother hurry down from the house and towards the car, both carrying a bag. Bruce is clutching a toy bear. Cut to close up on the car. Rebecca’s hands are shaking as she unlocks it. She has a fading black eye.

YOUNG BRUCE BANNER  
Where are we going, mommy?

She opens the door and quickly ushers him in, leaning around him to fasten his seatbelt. She touches his cheek, smiles.

REBECCA BANNER  
Somewhere safe, sweetheart.  
Somewhere no one will hurt you.

She gets up, closing the door. Close up on Bruce inside the car, hugging his bear.

BRIAN BANNER (O.S)  
Rebecca!

Bruce scrambles up in his seat. Framed by the window, we can only see his mother’s back and his father’s torso and one hand grabbing Rebecca’s arm.

YOUNG BRUCE BANNER  
Mommy!

He starts struggling against the seatbelt.

END FLASHBACK

SCENE 15  
INT - MEDICAL BAY - AFTERNOON

Tight close-up on Bruce’s face pulling out to him fighting against restraints holding him onto the bed. He’s screaming.

BETTY ROSS (O.S)  
Bruce! Bruce!

His eyes snap open but he keeps struggling, making small, desperate sounds of pain.

DOCTOR (O.S)  
We’re going to have to sedate  
again, before he hurts himself.

BETTY ROSS (O.S)  
Do it!

Shot from Bruce’s POV - Betty leaning over him, in a radiation suit. She looks frightened and worried. Close up on him as she touches his face. He flinches from her.

BETTY ROSS (CONT’D)  
Come back to me, Bruce.

Fade out:

SCENE 16  
EXT - REBECCA BANNER’S GRAVE  
FLASHBACK

A gravestone: Rebecca Banner - Beloved Mother. Close shot, then wider shot of Bruce standing over the grave: a flash as he transitions from child to teen to adult as he leans  
down to lay flowers. 

BRIAN BANNER (V.O)  
Look what you did, Bruce. This is  
all your fault.

Tight close up as adult Bruce recoils from the grave, staring at blood on the flower petals. He crams his hands over his face, gasping.

END FLASHBACK

SCENE 17  
INT - MEDICAL RECOVERY ROOM - NIGHT

Bruce’s eyes fly open. Tight close up on his face as he tries to catch his breath. He’s lying on his side, and one fist is clenched in the pillow. Pull out to wide shot, as he struggles to sit up in the bed he’s resting in. His clothes have been replaced with a gown, and the visible parts of his arms are wrapped in bandages. There’s a drip in the back of his hand and he pulls it out with shaking fingers. His hand only bleeds for a moment, but he doesn’t notice.

He reaches up, wincing, to splay his hands over his shoulders. Shot from behind shows the half-open robe and cuts and burns all the way down his back, covered in salve.

RICK JONES (O.S)  
(subdued)  
Hey, Doctor B.

Rick Jones is in the adjacent bed. He’s in a gown too, sitting cross-legged on the bed. Bruce stares at him, as if he’s having trouble focusing.

BRUCE BANNER  
Rick?  
(puts hand to head)  
What happened?

RICK JONES  
(laughs unsteadily)  
You saved my life, doc.

FLASHBACK  
Flashes of the laser array exploding, fire, Bruce pressing against the metal of the door. Sound of him screaming.  
END FLASHBACK

BRUCE BANNER  
The lab... the test...

RICK JONES  
The lab’s gone.  
(laughs shakily)  
Looks like you ended up with half  
of it in your back.

Bruce doesn’t seem to hear him. He gets off the bed, stumbling towards the door. Rick leaps down from his own bed.

RICK JONES (CONT’D)  
Doc! You shouldn’t be up! They  
said you need to rest! They want  
us to stay put. They need to make  
sure we’re okay.

Bruce staggers, leaning against the wall.

BRUCE BANNER  
No. No, I have to... the  
readings. This is wrong. They  
don’t understand...  
(panting unsteadily)  
There’s no reason it should have  
shorted like that. It was stable.  
It should...

He pounds his fist against the wall, grimacing in pain, and almost falls. Rick catches him by the arm.

RICK JONES  
This isn’t your problem, doc. Let  
someone...

BRUCE BANNER  
No. No! Don’t you see?  
(shakes Rick off)  
Something shouldn’t have happened  
in there. Something happened  
and...  
(snarls in frustration)  
The readings were stable!

RICK JONES  
(anxious)  
Doc! Doc, you need to sit down!  
You’re not looking so good.

Bruce swings around, grabbing him by the arm and throat and slams him up against the wall. He looks wild, out of control for the first time, and with every word he is slamming Rick hard against the wall. Rick yelps in pain.

BRUCE BANNER  
The readings were stable! Do you  
hear me? They were stable! I made  
sure of it! This shouldn’t have  
happened!

RICK JONES  
(clutching at his arms)  
Doc! You’re hurting me!

Bruce stares at him, pinned up against the wall. He recoils, staring in horror at his hands. He stumbles away, crashing back against a medical cart, and turns away, bracing both hands against the wall.

BRUCE BANNER  
(hoarsely)  
What...

Rick staggers towards him, reaching out.

RICK JONES  
Doc, it’s okay...

BRUCE BANNER  
(growling)  
No.

Tight close up on his bowed head as he slowly lifts his face, his eyes blazing green.

FADE OUT

SCENE 18  
INT - BRUCE & BETTY’S OFFICE - DAY

The office is a mess. The windows from the lab below have blown in. Shattered glass is lying everywhere. Betty is standing in front of the reactor controls. 

EMIL VRONSKY (O.S)  
You wanted to see me, doctor?

BETTY ROSS  
You were here when it happened.  
Were the settings like this?

Vronsky approaches her. He’s covered in small gashes and band-aids. He looks at the control panel. Close shot on the dial he turned up. It’s been turned back down again between the explosion and Betty seeing it. There’s a faint smear of blood.

EMIL VRONSKY  
(uneasily)  
I think so. I... you know Bruce  
always took care of that side of  
things.

Betty rubs her eyes. She looks exhausted.

BETTY ROSS  
I know.

She goes to Bruce’s computer, switching it on, and uses her sleeve to brush glass fragments from the keyboard.

EMIL VRONSKY  
Are... will they be all right?  
The General wasn’t exactly saying  
anything about them.

Betty shakes her head. She logs onto the computer, even though it was showing Bruce’s identification. Vronsky doesn’t notice.

BETTY ROSS  
We don’t know. So far, there are  
no signs of radiation sickness,  
but...

GENERAL ROSS (O.S)  
They’re going to be fine and  
dandy, which is more than I can  
say for us.

Betty tenses, her hands still on the keyboard. General Ross storms into the room, glass crunching beneath his shoes.

BETTY ROSS  
Dad, don’t.

GENERAL ROSS  
Don’t what? Blame your boyfriend  
for taking out our lab? We had to  
evacuate the god-damned base,  
Betty! He didn’t warn us this  
could happen! The Defence  
Department are riding my ass!  
They’re going to shut down our  
operations, because Banner almost  
blew this place to the ground!

Betty swings around in her chair.

BETTY ROSS  
Something went wrong, okay? I  
don’t know what it is,  
but Bruce’ll figure it out.

GENERAL ROSS  
He won’t get the chance.

EMIL VRONSKY  
Sir, we were getting results. If  
they shut us down now...

GENERAL ROSS  
(interrupts angrily)  
They can and they already have,  
Vronsky. They gave us funding and  
all they got from us was a bunch  
of mutant plants, a blown-up lab  
and a radiation leak that could  
hit New York.

The lights flicker above them. All of them look up warily, then towards the lab.

GENERAL ROSS (CONT’D)  
What now?

BETTY ROSS  
Must just be a power short...

Alarms start wailing again.

SOLDIER (V.O)  
(over intercom)  
Security breach in the medical  
bay! Intruder detected. Armed and  
dangero...

The power cuts out. The alarms fall silent and the room goes dark, leaving only the emergency lights and the illumination from the computer screen.

GENERAL ROSS  
Damn it to hell!

He storms out of the room, and Vronsky shoots Betty a panicked look before following. She starts to rise, then looks at Bruce’s computer. She hesitates, then shoves a pen drive into the port and starts a data transfer.

FADE TO

SCENE 19  
INT - HALLWAY NEAR THE MEDICAL BAY

The halls are dark. Bodies are scattered everywhere, some bleeding, some groaning. The wall is shattered like there was an explosion. Bent and broken guns are lying on the  
floor. Electricity cables jut out of a tear in the wall, sparking. They’ve been snapped like threads.

Fully kitted soldiers are moving along the corridor, guns raised. They have flashlights on. All that can be heard is the sound of their footsteps and breathing. They reach a junction in the corridors. One of them gestures and the team splits into two units, going each way. Silence. Footsteps. Then slowly, gradually louder, there’s something breathing low, rasping, behind them.

The torchlight sweeps across something that looks like a face. The soldier swings the light back in time to see a massive hand coming towards him out of the darkness.

Cut to the other team, whipping around at the sounds of screams and gunfire.

FADE TO

SCENE 20  
INT - SECURITY FACILITY - NIGHT

General Ross and Vronsky are in the security bay. Some monitors are back online and the emergency power means they have light, but most of the base looks like it’s still in the dark. 

GENERAL ROSS  
Alpha team report!

SOLDIER 2  
(fearful)  
Bravo team have been  
incapacitated, sir. Whatever got  
in here, it disarmed them all. No  
known fatalities.

Vronsky is rocking nervously on the balls of his feet. He keeps looking at the door as if he expects someone to break in.

GENERAL ROSS  
Do we have any visuals? Any  
description of what we’re dealing  
with?

SOLDIER 2  
Negative, sir. Lorenzo said it  
was big and green.  
(hesitates)  
He got hit pretty hard, sir.

The door hisses open behind them and every person in the room whirls around, as if expecting an enemy. It’s Betty.

BETTY ROSS  
What’s going on? Did they catch  
the intruder?

The lights flicker, coming back on, and the cameras come back online. The medical bay is visible in one of the screens. The place is smashed to pieces. Betty moves closer to the screen, staring at it.

BETTY ROSS (CONT’D)  
Dad, where are Bruce and Rick?

FADE OUT

SCENE 21  
EXT - OUTSIDE THE BASE - NIGHT

Wide shot on the base as the lights start coming back on.

A shadow is hurrying towards the edge of the base. Tighter shot on the electric fence. It’s been ripped apart like paper.

Rick Jones comes closer, stepping cautiously through the hole in the fence. He’s wearing fatigues and has a bundle in his arms. He looks back at the base, sees soldiers  
pouring out, pick-ups and jeeps filling up. He looks out in the opposite direction. There’s a forest not too far away and he can see the shape of the Hulk heading towards it.

RICK JONES  
(under his breath)  
I’m so going to jail for this.

He hurries after him.

FADE OUT

SCENE 22  
EXT - FOREST - NIGHT

The forest is quiet and dark. There’s only a little moonlight. Something moves in the undergrowth. Heavy footfalls. Deep, hoarse breathing. A glimpse of a broad green torso. A massive green hand comes to rest against a tree trunk, bracing its owner. The wood splinters and cracks. A figure crosses the shot, a bare green torso and arm.

Low angle shot, as a large foot steps into shot, then another, smaller, and another small and pink and human. Pull back as Bruce Banner, naked and half-hidden by the shadows of the trees, staggers down onto one knee, then folds forward. He barely manages to catch himself on his arms before he hits the ground.

High angle shot from above as he falls, making him look small and fragile and alone, unconscious in the dark.

SCENE 23  
INT - GENERAL ROSS’S OFFICE - NIGHT

General Ross is on the telephone, visible through the glass of his office door. Shot through the door of Betty. She knocks once, then enters.

GENERAL ROSS  
(on telephone)  
Once I know what the hell is  
going on, I’ll issue a statement.

He waves Betty into the room and motions for her to sit down. He looks as drawn as she does. 

GENERAL ROSS  
(on telephone)  
No offence, ma’am, unless you can  
give me the proper authorization,  
I see no reason why I need to  
tell you a damned thing anyway.

He slams the phone down, and leans back in his seat.

BETTY ROSS  
Who was that?

GENERAL ROSS  
No one important. Any news?

Betty shakes her head.

BETTY ROSS  
Doctor Vronsky is working on a  
tracker that might pick up the  
gamma radiation signature. At  
least we’ll know which direction  
they went.

General Ross looks at her with concern, then gets up and walks around the desk. He hesitates, then awkwardly touches her on the shoulder.

GENERAL ROSS  
You should go home, sweetheart.  
Get some rest. You won’t be any  
use to anyone sitting around  
here, worrying. Banner’s soft,  
but he’s sturdier than he looks.  
He’ll be okay.

Betty looks up at him, then stands up and hugs him tightly. He pats her on the back.

BETTY ROSS  
If you hear anything, you’ll let  
me know?

GENERAL ROSS  
Of course.

He watches her go, then sits back against the edge of the desk, rubbing his hand over his face.

FADE OUT.

SCENE 24  
EXT/INT - BETTY’S HOUSE - NIGHT

A car pulls up in front of the house. Close-up on Betty sitting in the driver’s seat. She doesn’t immediately get out, just sitting with her hands resting on the steering wheel. She closes her eyes, knocking her head back against the headrest, and gives a small sob. She covers her mouth with one hand, her shoulders shaking, then takes a gulping breath. With clear effort, she gets out of the car and walks up towards the house. 

Cut inside the hall as she opens the door. She switches on the light, closes the door behind her. She stands there for a moment, then takes something out of her pocket and  
looks at it.

Close up shot on her hand and the pen drive and business card. Wider shot as she sets her jaw and closes her hand around the pen drive. She strides through into the living  
room, switching on her computer, sliding the pendrive in. Bruce’s access appears on the data. She types in a password. Message on screen: [WELCOME DOCTOR BANNER] Shot up  
at her face as she smiles tightly.

FADE OUT

SCENE 25  
EXT - FOREST CLEARING - MORNING

Dawn is breaking. Establishing shot of the forest. Bruce sits up into shot, wincing, his hand at his head. He blinks hard, looking around, confused.

RICK JONES (O.S)  
You okay?

He turns his head to see Rick Jones sitting at the foot of a tree nearby. He’s dressed in oversized fatigues, and is hunched down, arms wrapped around his knees. He looks like  
he hasn’t slept.

BRUCE BANNER  
(dazed)  
R-Rick? Where... we were in the  
med bay. What happened?  
(looks down)  
Why am I naked?

Rick tosses a bundle of clothes to him. Bruce pulls them on quickly, self-consciously.

RICK JONES  
(weakly)  
It’s a funny story. You... kinda  
turned into a giant green monster  
thing and busted us out. And I  
guess you turned back because...  
less green and more human-sized.

BRUCE BANNER  
(sharply)  
This isn’t a time to joke, Rick.  
What the hell happened?

RICK JONES  
(quietly)  
Just what I said, Doctor Banner.  
You... changed into something  
else. Something big and green and  
crazy strong.  
(hesitates)  
I guess it healed you up too. All  
your cuts and burns are gone.

Bruce looks down at his arms, then reaches up and touches the back of his neck. His skin is smooth and unmarred.

BRUCE BANNER  
(in disbelief)  
It couldn’t be...

He grabs a rock from the ground and gashes his arm with it. Rick scrambles across to him, snatching the rock out of his hand and grabbing his wrists.

RICK JONES  
Don’t!

Bruce stares at him, then down at his arm. The wound stays open, blood trickling down over his arm. His hands slowly curl into fists.

BRUCE BANNER  
(quietly)  
It was never going to work, was  
it?  
(to Rick)  
You said I turned into something  
else, Rick. What was it?

RICK JONES  
It was... you, doc. Just you if  
you were bigger and all green all  
over. And pissed as hell.

FADE OUT

SCENE 26  
INT - BETTY’S HOUSE - MORNING

Betty’s still working at her computer. There’s a mostly-empty coffee pot beside her, and her eyes are on the screen. Data of enzyme manipulation and the plant enhancements are visible on the screen.

BRUCE BANNER(V.O)  
(distantly)  
The serum they used on Captain  
America made him bigger too.  
Stronger. Made his body...  
perfect. Fixed it. They changed  
his DNA.

RICK JONES (V.O)  
So it worked? I mean, you did all  
those things, right? Got bigger  
and your body fixed itself?

Betty checking gamma readings and spikes in energy. She checks the energy signatures, frowns.

BRUCE BANNER(V.O)  
No.

RICK JONES (V.O)  
No bad? Or no it didn’t?

BRUCE BANNER(V.O)  
No, it did it wrong. This wasn’t  
meant to happen.

RICK JONES (V.O)  
Oh. But it’s over, yeah? You’re  
still you and you’re all healed  
up.

Betty opens the data for the previous tests. Checks the gamma settings against the settings on the day of the explosion. The settings had been decreasing test by test, but on the day of the explosion, they rose by ten times the power.

BRUCE BANNER(V.O)  
It’s not that simple, Rick. Once  
something has altered the DNA,  
you can’t undo that. You can only  
change it again. You can’t go  
back. Only forward.

RICK JONES (V.O)  
And the explosion did that to  
you?

BRUCE BANNER(V.O)  
(wearily)  
I don’t know. I don’t know why  
this happened.

Betty sits back from the computer, staring at the screen.

BETTY ROSS  
(shocked)  
It wasn’t an accident.

SCENE 27  
INT - GENERAL ROSS’S OFFICE - DAY

Close up on General Ross is standing by the window, watching a convoy of cars head out of the base.

GENERAL ROSS  
You’re sure this tracker will  
work?

Cut to Emil Vronsky sitting on the other side of the desk, his hands knotted together in his lap.

EMIL VRONSKY  
It’s like a geiger counter, but  
gamma radiation is... difficult  
to map. It should work but I  
can’t make promises. Banner was  
the expert.

General Ross turns to look at him.

GENERAL ROSS  
We need answers. Find out what he  
did wrong so I can give the  
Defence Department something.

EMIL VRONSKY  
(quietly)  
You’re going to let Banner take  
the fall?

GENERAL ROSS  
(grimly)  
This was his project and his  
experiment and it went wrong on  
his watch. We have a kid with  
potential radiation sickness, a  
leak that could have reached as  
far as New York City, and god  
only knows what’ll happen to the  
base.  
(shakes his head)  
He brought this down on himself.

EMIL VRONSKY  
Your daughter won’t be happy.

General Ross glances at the only photograph on his desk: it’s Betty and her mother.

GENERAL ROSS  
I know, but he has to be held  
accountable.  
(to Vronsky)  
Find me something.

FADE OUT

SCENE 28  
EXT - IN THE FOREST - AFTERNOON

Panning shot from the forest out onto a road running through it. It’s not much more than a single-track with no markings or signs.

RICK JONES (O.S)  
Looks like we made it, doc.

Bruce and Rick emerge from between the trees. Bruce is leaning heavily on Rick’s shoulder, as if he’s having trouble staying upright.

BRUCE BANNER  
Which way back?

Rick looks around, then at the sky.

RICK JONES  
Sun’s that way, so we head the  
opposite. Should get us back in  
the direction of the town. We can  
get to the base from there.

Bruce nods, as they start along the road. His breathing is  
laboured and he’s stumbling.

RICK JONES (CONT’D)  
You going to be okay?

BRUCE BANNER  
Betty can help. Biologist. She’ll  
understand what’s happening.

RICK JONES  
(nods)  
You think she’ll let me use her  
phone? I should call Polly. Let  
her know why I didn’t make it  
back last night.

BRUCE BANNER  
(glances at him)  
Polly?

RICK JONES  
Aunt Polly. Boss of the home. She  
likes to know if we’re in trouble  
or not before she calls the cops.  
(smiles ruefully)  
I guess blown up in an experiment  
is trouble, huh?

BRUCE BANNER  
(wryly)  
Possibly.

In the distance, there’s the roar of an engine coming closer. Rick looks around, trying to find which direction it’s coming from.

RICK JONES  
Hey, maybe we can hitch a ride?

Bruce straightens up as much as he can, still leaning on Rick’s shoulder.

BRUCE BANNER  
I don’t think that’s a car.

FADE TO

SCENE 29  
EXT - FOREST ROAD - AFTERNOON

Shot from the inside of an armoured vehicle. The soldier beside the driver is holding the geiger counter in his hands and the clicking is increasing in intensity.

DRIVER  
There! On the road! The kid and  
the doctor!

Cut to outside as the armoured car pulls up, backed up by jeeps and a lot of armed men. Bruce looks uneasily around at them.

BRUCE BANNER  
Morning, guys.

SERGEANT CALLAGHAN  
Doctor Banner. We’re going to  
need you to come with us.  
Bruce looks around at the soldiers. They’re not at ease.  
They’re all armed, and they aren’t holding their guns in  
casual positions.

BRUCE BANNER  
As a prisoner?

SERGEANT CALLAGHAN  
Sir, you were involved in an  
explosion involving radiation. We  
just want to get you back to the  
base. It’s for your own safety.

BRUCE BANNER  
(guardedly)  
I’ve heard that before.

He moves a step ahead of Rick, shielding Rick with his own body. He smiles tightly when at least three of the soldiers raise their guns to point at him.

BRUCE BANNER (CONT’D)  
Oh. Yeah. That feels real safe.

SERGEANT CALLAGHAN  
(sharply)  
Stand down.

PRIVATE HANNAH  
Sir, that thing let them out. How  
do we know they’re not helping  
it?

Callaghan gives him a long, hard look.

SERGEANT CALLAGHAN  
(to Hannah)  
Do you see that thing anywhere?  
No. Then shut your mouth.  
(to Bruce)  
Sir, I’m under orders to bring  
you back in. You and the boy.

Bruce’s fingers are twitching by his sides.

RICK JONES  
(quietly)  
Doc, we needed to get back to the  
base anyway. We needed a ride.

BRUCE BANNER  
And the thing? That thing you  
think we’re helping? What happens  
to it?

SERGEANT CALLAGHAN  
(looks around uneasily)  
Sir, if we can get you back to  
shelter first, we can find it and  
take it out. Our first priority  
is getting you and the boy back  
to containment.

BRUCE BANNER  
(harsher breathing)  
So you lock us up and hunt it  
down like an animal.

RICK JONES  
Doc? Doc, you okay?

He reaches out and touches Bruce’s shoulder. Bruce’s head jerks around furiously. His eyes are flaring green.

BRUCE BANNER  
(low growl)  
Don’t touch me.

Rick recoils back a step as Bruce takes unsteady breaths, clutching at his head. Rick looks up at the soldier urgently.

RICK JONES  
Maybe me and the doc can just  
keep walking. He’s not feeling so  
great. Wouldn’t want him to puke  
all over your cars.

SERGEANT CALLAGHAN  
(moves closer)  
I don’t think that’s a good idea,  
son. We’ve got to take you back.  
Doctor? Are you...

He reaches out to catch Bruce by the shoulder. Shot from his POV as Bruce’s face slowly turns to his, and as Bruce bares his teeth, he flares into the hulk. Cut to the soldier as he recoils.

FADE TO

SCENE 30  
INT - SECURITY BAY OF BASE - AFTERNOON

General Ross is in the security office, listening to the messages coming in from the teams. The radio is crackling and erratic.

SERGEANT CALLAGHAN (V.O)  
(through radio wildly)  
We need back-up!

SECURITY SOLDIER  
Give your location.

GENERAL ROSS  
(interrupting)  
Is it that...

PRIVATE HANNAH (V.O)  
(through radio)  
It took out the Humvee!

General Ross’ face goes ashen. On the desk by his hand, his cellphone is buzzing. Betty’s name is visible on the screen. He ignores it.

SECURITY SOLDIER  
What are your coordinates?

SERGEANT CALLAGHAN (V.O)  
(through static and gunfire)  
Three click north! Forest road!  
Holy sh...

The radio cuts out.

SECURITY SOLDIER  
Sergeant? Sergeant Callaghan? Do  
you copy?

GENERAL ROSS  
Get the other teams out there.  
Now.

FADE OUT

SCENE 31  
EXT - FOREST ROAD - AFTERNOON

The forest is filled with smoke. Shot towards the battle as a jeep races out, piled with soldiers. Wide angle shot of the devastation, pulling in gradually closer. The Hulk is an almost shapeless silhouette in the middle of it all.  
One of the jeeps is upside down in a tree. A couple of bodies are motionless on the ground. Rick is crouched over one of them, checking for a pulse. There’s the sound of  
tearing metal and he looks up.

RICK JONES  
Doc?

The smoke is slowly clearing and the Hulk is almost visible. He drops the remains of the armoured car, torn in two. Rick cautiously rises and approaches.

RICK JONES (CONT’D)  
Doc, it’s me. It’s Rick.

The Hulk is half-turned away from him, bracing one fist on the ground. He’s breathing hoarsely, and it almost sounds like growling. Rick reaches out cautiously and touches his  
shoulder.

The Hulk bellows like a wounded animal and his arm lashes out. Rick crashes down on his back in the dirt with a sharp cry. There’s blood on his lips and he raises his hands to shield himself as the Hulk’s footsteps pound closer. They get softer as they get closer. Hands wrap around Rick’s arms and he yelps.

BRUCE BANNER  
(hoarsely)  
Rick. Rick, it’s me.

Rick lowers his arms. Bruce is kneeling over him, pale and shaken.

RICK JONES  
Doc? You back?

BRUCE BANNER  
(urgently)  
We need to go, Rick. We need to  
get to Betty. See if she can  
help.

They help each other to their feet. Rick’s supporting Bruce again, and they look around the clearing. The soldiers on the ground are moving and groaning. There’s only one jeep left standing.

RICK JONES  
Quick! We can take their car  
before they come to.

He and Bruce manage to get into the car. Rick takes the driving seat and reaches under the dash.

BRUCE BANNER  
(wearily)  
You know how to hotwire a car?

RICK JONES  
One of the guys back home showed  
me. Just in case.

BRUCE BANNER  
I hope this is the first time  
you’ve done this.

Ricky looks at him. Bruce is slouched against the door, looking pale and ill. He reaches over and lightly knocks him on the shoulder.

RICK JONES  
Man, you just tore an armoured  
truck in half. You don’t get to  
lecture me about respecting other  
people’s property.

Bruce’s lips twitch.

BRUCE BANNER  
No one likes a smartmouth, Jones.

The engine roars to life and Rick whoops. Cut to a shot outside the jeep as it immediately stalls and shudders to a halt. It moves in shuddering starts.

RICK JONES  
(sheepishly)  
So... uh. I haven’t done this  
before.

BRUCE BANNER  
(dryly)  
You know, I can tell.

RICK JONES  
(snorting)  
Shut up, Doctor B.

FADE TO

SCENE 32  
INT - BRUCE & BETTY’S OFFICE - AFTERNOON

Vronsky is standing beside Bruce’s computer. There are computer technicians working on it, and he’s watching them guardedly.

EMIL VRONSKY  
You’ll get full access?

COMPUTER TECHNICIAN  
Banner’s security access has been  
overridden. General Ross wants  
total transparency. That includes  
all his records.

Vronsky watches greedily. He’s tapping a pen impatiently against his palm. The screen illuminates: [WELCOME DOCTOR BANNER]. Vronsky pushes the man aside, sitting down on the stool.

EMIL VRONSKY  
Good.

He starts opening files and folders, but everything comes up blank. He clicks more and more urgently, shaking his head.

EMIL VRONSKY (CONT’D)  
No. No, no, no... this isn’t  
right. There were files here.  
(to the technician)  
You did something wrong! Where  
are the files? Where’s everything  
that was here?

COMPUTER TECHNICIAN  
I only unlocked the computer,  
doctor. Everything should be as  
it was the last time it was shut  
down.

Vronsky gets up from the computer impatiently. His foot knocks against something. He looks down. Bends. Picks up Betty’s coffee cup, her name smudged.

EMIL VRONSKY  
(grimly)  
Yes. And I think I know why.

FADE OUT

SCENE 33  
EXT - MILITARY BASE

High angle shot on the base as a battered jeep roars back into the yard. Medical crew pour out from the building. Tighter shot as injured men are taken from the jeep.  
The crowds gradually clear and General Ross is visible near the door of the building. He storms closer to one of the soldiers who is still standing.

SERGEANT CALLAGHAN  
Sir.

GENERAL ROSS  
What the hell happened, sergeant?  
Where are Banner and the kid?  
Where’s that thing?

SERGEANT CALLAGHAN  
(shaking his head)  
We didn’t see where they went,  
sir. The kid said something about  
coming back to town.

GENERAL ROSS  
And that... thing? You manage to  
lose that too?

Callaghan hesitates, then steps a little closer, keeping his voice lower.

SERGEANT CALLAGHAN  
Sir, it’s Banner. Banner turned  
into it. Banner did this.

General Ross stares at him.

GENERAL ROSS  
You said he was heading to town?

SERGEANT CALLAGHAN  
Yes, sir.

General Ross spins on his heel, striding towards the building.

GENERAL ROSS  
(furiously)  
Get me an elite squad down here!  
It’s going after my daughter!

SCENE 34  
INT - BETTY’S HOUSE - AFTERNOON

Establishing shot outside the house on the edge of the town. It’s skirted by the same forest as the base, but is in a residential neighbourhood.

BETTY ROSS(V.O)  
(on the telephone)  
...and General Ross isn’t  
answering my calls. I thought you  
might be able to step in.

Cut to Betty in her living room. She’s still wearing her clothes from the day before and she’s pacing back and forth in front of the computer. She has a card in her hand, a glimpse of the SHIELD logo visible in the corner.

BETTY ROSS (CONT’D)  
No. They’ve locked the base down.  
I tried to get back in, but they  
told me it was...

There’s a knock at the front door. Betty turns, frowning.

BETTY ROSS (CONT’D)  
I’ll call you back.

Cut to the front door as she opens it. Vronsky is there.

EMIL VRONSKY  
Doctor Ross. Can I come in?

Betty stares at him in silence for a moment. Cut to her hand, thumbing the controls on her cellphone.

BETTY ROSS  
Sure.  
(opens the door wider)  
Have you heard anything from my  
dad? I tried calling, but he  
isn’t answering.

Vronsky looks around cautiously as he enters, making sure no one else is there. He catches a glimpse of the computer and scattered papers in the living room. Betty goes over  
and starts tidying them up.

EMIL VRONSKY  
He’d sent men out to find Bruce  
and the boy.  
(smiles reassuringly)  
If there’s news, I’m sure he’ll  
tell you.

BETTY ROSS  
I just worry. After all, this  
kind of thing has never happened  
before in our labs. Especially  
not with Bruce in charge.

EMIL VRONSKY  
(with mock kindness)  
Well, everyone makes mistakes?

Betty straightens up from organising the papers. She’s laid her telephone down on the table. It’s recording. She doesn’t turn to face him immediately.

BETTY ROSS  
Do they?

Vronsky is visible behind her, and he freezes.

EMIL VRONSKY  
Doctor...

BETTY ROSS  
I’ve been wondering why the gamma  
radiation spiked at a peak twice  
the level it should have been.  
(turning to face him)  
Especially since the level had  
been set and the machine was  
still showing that level after  
the explosion.

EMIL VRONSKY  
(uncomfortably)  
Maybe the calibration was wrong.

BETTY ROSS  
Don’t imagine I’m an idiot,  
Vronsky. You were the only other  
person in the room at the time.  
You were the only one who could  
have changed it.

EMIL VRONSKY  
(laughs dismissively)  
And why would I do that? For  
god’s sake, I warned him the boy  
was in the lab!

Betty looks at him in silence for several seconds, then picks up the newspaper from the previous day, the same one that was in Vronsky’s lab. It shows the headline about the  
base and potential closures. Her father and Vronsky’s image is beneath the headline.

BETTY ROSS  
Why not? You and dad wanted to  
push the tests. It was human  
trials or bust, wasn’t it? You  
just did what you had to: put a  
kid in test site to see what  
would happen.

Vronsky has been getting increasingly agitated with every word and he moves towards her. A knock at the front door stops him, and he hesitates, one arm still outstretched  
towards her.

EMIL VRONSKY  
You don’t know what you’re  
talking about.

BETTY ROSS  
(coolly)  
I think I do.

RICK JONES (O.S)  
(through the front door)  
Doctor Ross? Hey? Doctor Ross?  
You in there?

She starts to walk towards the front door. Vronsky closes the space between them in two steps and grabs her by the arm. She struggles against him, pushing hard at his chest.

BETTY ROSS  
Let go of me!

EMIL VRONSKY  
(urgently)  
You don’t understand! This was  
the only way to keep them from  
shutting us down.

She lashes out at him, slapping him and jerking against his arm.

BETTY ROSS  
I said get off me!

She throws herself back and he releases her. She falls backwards, her leg catching on the edge of the coffee table and she hits the floor hard. The computer falls open, showing Bruce’s research: the evidence against him. Vronsky recoils as she struggles to sit up. There’s blood on her face and she looks up at him with disgust.

BETTY ROSS (CONT’D)  
(low and furious)  
You’re going to suffer for this.

Vronsky’s expression goes from panicked to stone cold. He is across the floor and on her in a second, catching her by the throat. She tries to claw at his face, and jerks at his wrists. He’s breathing hard, shaking.

EMIL VRONSKY  
(through clenched teeth)  
There’s a monster on the loose,  
Miss Ross. Killing people. Bad  
luck.

Something pounds on the window. Vronsky looks up. There’s only a silhouette visible through the fine curtains. He narrows his eyes, staring.

The whole wall seems to explode outwards. There’s a deafening roar and something hits Vronsky hard enough to hurl him the length of the room. He crashed against the  
far wall, landing in a heap. Tight shot on his face as he lifts his head.

He looks towards Betty and sees the massive green shape of the Hulk looming over her. Vronsky stares in horror. Cut back to the Hulk, who sees him and bellows again. A  
massive fist hits Vronsky. Fade to black.

SCENE 35  
INT - MEDICAL BAY - EVENING

The tick of a clock is audible. Tight close up on Vronsky as his eyelids flicker.

GENERAL ROSS (O.S)  
About time.

Vronsky winces, struggling to sit up. He’s black and blue with bruises. He looks down in surprise. There’s a cuff around his wrist, shackling him to the bed. General Ross is sitting by the bed in his shirtsleeves. His sleeves are rolled up and his arms are folded over his chest.

GENERAL ROSS (CONT’D)  
(mildly)  
You want to tell me what you were  
doing at my daughter’s house?

EMIL VRONSKY  
(hesitates)  
I was looking into what happened,  
sir. I thought she might know  
what happened.

General Ross leans forward and places a cellphone on the bed at Vronsky’s feet then sits back in his chair.

EMIL VRONSKY (V.O)  
(on the phone recording)  
You don’t know what you’re  
talking about.

BETTY ROSS(V.O)  
(on the phone recording)  
I think I do.

Vronsky shrinks back against the pillows. General Ross’s expression is unreadable.

GENERAL ROSS  
Try again.

EMIL VRONSKY  
(hoarsely)  
We needed human tests, sir. We  
were going to be shut down. How  
was I meant to know Banner’s  
calculations were so wrong?

General Ross gets up from his chair and walks a slow circuit of the room. He looks calmer and quieter than usual, which is somehow much more unnerving.

GENERAL ROSS  
That thing that smashed half the  
base to piece. The Hulk, they’re  
calling it. That’s on you,  
Vronsky.

EMIL VRONSKY  
I-I didn’t intend...

GENERAL ROSS  
(furiously)  
No, you didn’t. Yes, we needed  
the damned tests, but we needed  
it to be done right!

He turns and stalks closer to the bed, catching the front of Vronsky’s hospital gown and jerks the man’s face towards his.

GENERAL ROSS (CONT’D)  
You turned the best damned  
scientist we had into a freakshow  
monster, and now, it has my  
daughter and we don’t know if  
she’s alive or dead.

Vronsky stares at him.

EMIL VRONSKY  
Banner? That thing is Banner?

GENERAL ROSS  
So I’ve been told. The kid  
confirmed it.

EMIL VRONSKY  
The kid’s here?

GENERAL ROSS  
(sighs)  
Banner left him behind when he  
took Betty. We figured the little  
bastard’s seen enough. He’s  
halfway home to Harlem by now.  
He’s not the problem. The Hulk  
is.

He releases Vronsky and folds his arms over his chest.

GENERAL ROSS (CONT’D)  
Guns don’t stop him. Hell, a  
missile just bounced right off  
him. You did this. You can figure  
out how to undo it.

EMIL VRONSKY  
I-I don’t know what I can do!

General Ross leans closer, fury in his eyes.

GENERAL ROSS  
You’d better figure it out.

He turns and walks towards the doors, snatching up his jacket on the way. He pauses there, without turning.

GENERAL ROSS (CONT’D)  
And doctor? If that thing harms  
one hair on my daughter’s head, I  
swear to god I will be the end of  
you.

Wide shot as Ross storms out of the medical bay and Vronsky slumps down in the bed, his head in his hands.

FADE OUT

SCENE 36  
EXT - THE FOREST - NIGHT

A rainstorm has swept in. Thunder is rolling and lightning crashing. The Hulk pushes into a clearing at the foot of a hillside with Betty slung over his shoulder. He lets her go to slide to the ground, and lumbers towards the rockface, tearing at it. Betty pushes herself up on her arms, staring warily at him. The Hulk ignores her, dragging rocks out of the  
hillside to make a cave. He backs away from it and looks at her in expectation.  
Unsteadily, Betty gets to her feet and edges into the small cave. It’s not much, but it’s shelter, and she wraps her arms around herself, shivering, her eyes on the Hulk.

BETTY ROSS  
(quietly)  
You saved me. Why did you save  
me?

He stares at her like he can’t understand her. The lightning flashes and the Hulk growls, low and guttural, reaching out one large hand. She tenses, but doesn’t move away. His finger brushes her brow and she flinches away in pain, leaving a bloody smear on his fingertip.

The Hulk stares at it, then bellows in fury. Betty presses back against the cave’s wall. He recoils back from her, out into the rain, grabbing at rocks and boulders, smashing them with his bare hands, roaring.

Betty, behind him, touches her fingertips to her brow and sees the blood. Shock and realisation cross her face and she gets up, going out into the rain. Close up on the Hulk, soaking and hunched over, knuckles pressing into the dirt. Betty touches his shoulder and he jerks around, baring his teeth. She stares at him, standing her ground, then reaches out and touches his cheek.

BETTY ROSS  
Bruce?

FADE OUT

SCENE 37  
INT - RICK’S HOME, HARLEM - NIGHT

Rain beating against the window. Change of focus to show New York apartment buildings outside. Pull back into a small bedroom with two beds. A guitar is propped beside one of  
the beds. Rick is sitting on that bed. He’s holding his security pass in his hands. It’s been broken in two. He puts it down on the small cupboard beside his bed and digs his  
cellphone out of his backpack.

He opens up a new message. He searches the names and picks out Doc B then types in: [Hey doc. I wanted to stick around but they made me come home. Let me know you’re ok  
if you get this. Keep safe. R]

He sets the phone down, then lies back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. He looks back over at his phone, then rolls over onto his stomach. He punches the pillow several  
times, then buries his face in it to muffle a scream of frustration.

FADE OUT

SCENE 38  
INT - BRUCE & BETTY’S OFFICE - LATE AT NIGHT

Bruce’s computer is back in place and Vronsky is seated at it. There are two soldiers at the door, both armed, and a couple of other scientists sifting through the data. By the door, something buzzes in Bruce’s coat pocket.

Vronsky goes over and takes out Bruce’s cell phone, opening it. He looks at the message, his expression tightening.

SOLDIER 4  
Problem, doctor?

EMIL VRONSKY  
The intern. The General said he  
was sent home.

SOLDIER 4  
General Ross didn’t think it was  
a good idea for him to be around  
any longer. He was a liability.

EMIL VRONSKY  
Right.

He returns to the desk, sitting back down at the computer.

EMIL VRONSKY (CONT’D)  
He was in the lab when the...  
incident happened and he was with  
Banner afterwards. He might be  
useful.

SOLDIER 4  
(blandly)  
General Ross said you’ve done  
enough to him already.

Vronsky rubs his eyes, then looks back at the screen. On a computer next to it, there is footage of the Hulk taking Betty, shielding her from gunfire with his own body. The door opens and General Ross is standing in the doorway.

GENERAL ROSS  
Any progress?

Vronsky looks away from him, back at the screen.

EMIL VRONKSY  
The best I can guess is that the  
serum in the plant samples got  
into his bloodstream, when he got  
hit by the blast and the glass.  
(exhales)  
Without a sample of his blood, I  
can’t figure out what happened,  
let alone undo it.

Behind him, General Ross is ramrod straight and grim.

GENERAL ROSS  
The serum? The Captain America  
serum? It turned him into that  
thing?

EMIL VRONSKY  
(hesitates)  
The gamma rays. It mutated the  
plant’s cells the wrong way. It  
must have affected him too.

General Ross is silent for a long while.

GENERAL ROSS  
Can that kind of thing be undone?

Vronsky hesitates, then shakes his head. A muscle in the General’s cheek twitches.

GENERAL ROSS (CONT’D)  
Find a way.

EMIL VRONSKY  
Sir, what if I can’t?

GENERAL ROSS  
(darkly)  
Then I’ll find an alternative.

FADE OUT

SCENE 39  
EXT - HULK’S CAVE - MORNING

Birdsong and the sound of wind in the trees. Water drops on the leaves patter to the ground. Panning shot across the clearing. Cut inside the cave to Bruce in close up. He’s asleep, his head resting on his folded arm, but he blinks as he wakes, lifting his head, looking around.  
Betty is outside of the cave. She’s managed to get a fire started and is sitting on a rock by it. She looks over as Bruce sits up.

BETTY ROSS  
Hey.

BRUCE BANNER  
Betty?

He looks around the small cavern, disorientated, then gets to his feet. He’s still wearing the military fatigues, but they’re torn now, ragged around his waist and calves. He  
holds the waist as he stumbles out, squinting in the daylight. Betty rises, catching his arm.

BETTY ROSS  
Sit down before you fall down,  
Bruce.

He stares at her face as she helps him to sit down, lifting one hand to touch her wounded brow.

BRUCE BANNER  
Did I...?

BETTY ROSS  
No!  
(more softly)  
No, Bruce. This wasn’t you. You  
saved me. Brought me here.  
(frowns)  
Don’t you remember?

Bruce shakes his head, running a shaking hand over his face. He’s looking haggard, his cheeks thick with stubble.

BRUCE BANNER  
I was coming to see you. We were  
at your house.  
(startles)  
Rick! Where’s Rick? Is he...?

Betty shakes her head, catching his arm.

BETTY ROSS  
I think dad has him, Bruce. He’ll  
be okay. He’ll be safe.

Bruce subsides, shivering, and she wraps her arms around him. He flinches back.

BRUCE BANNER  
You shouldn’t. I’m dangerous,  
Betty. It... it might happen  
again.

She comes to her knees and just holds him tighter.

BETTY ROSS  
(whispers)  
I don’t care if it does. You kept  
me safe. Now, it’s my turn.

He’s shaking and one hand comes up to clutch at her, his brow pressing against hers. He’s trying not to show anything, to hold back.

BRUCE BANNER  
(brokenly)  
I don’t know what happened,  
Betty. I don’t know what I did  
wrong. I’m so sorry.

She draws back, lifting her hands to frame his face.

BETTY ROSS  
It wasn’t you, Bruce.

He shakes his head, opens his mouth to protest.

BETTY ROSS (CONT’D)  
It wasn’t. Vronsky. He let Rick  
in there on purpose. He wanted to  
push the human trials. I think he  
changed the reactor settings too.

Bruce stares at her, his expression almost blank.

BRUCE BANNER  
Emil?

He brings up his hands to cover hers, drawing them down from his face. He looks at them between his. His hands are dirty and hers are scratched up.

BETTY ROSS  
(quietly)  
He realised I had the data. That  
I’d figure it out. That’s why he  
came after me.

Bruce’s head snaps up and for a moment, anger flares in his face. He releases her hands and gets to his feet, turning away from her, trying to calm himself down. Betty looks up at him.

BETTY ROSS  
It’s okay to be angry, Bruce.

Cut in front of him, his shoulders rising and falling with laboured breaths.

BRUCE BANNER  
No, it’s not.  
(laughs bitterly)  
You wouldn’t like me when I’m  
angry.

Betty gets up, brushing the dirt from her hands.

BETTY ROSS  
Don’t I get a say in that?

BRUCE BANNER  
(wearily)  
Betty, please. Don’t.

She watches him for a moment, and he avoids her eyes, clearly unhappy.

BETTY ROSS  
So what are we going to do? You  
know your DNA must have been  
compromised...

BRUCE BANNER  
(interrupts)  
I know.  
(turns to her)  
We go back. We get the evidence  
and prove what Vronsky did. Then  
we...  
(shakes his head)  
I don’t know.

Betty kicks dirt over the fire, stamping it down then walks across to him and takes one of his hands in hers, gently.

BETTY ROSS  
Then we figure it out. We’re two  
geniuses. We’re smart enough to  
do it.

He lifts her hand to his mouth, kissing it, then pressing it to his cheek.

BRUCE BANNER  
I don’t deserve you.

She leans in closer and kisses him.

BETTY ROSS  
Well, you’re stuck with me,  
Mister.

She draws back, still holding his hand.

BETTY ROSS (CONT’D)  
Come on. We have a long way to  
go.

Together, they start walking out of shot. Bruce staggers, and Betty releases his hand to put her arm around his waist, supporting him. He’s still leaning on her as they walk out of shot.

FADE OUT

SCENE 40  
INT - GENERAL ROSS’S OFFICE- DAY

The sun is higher and General Ross is sitting upright in his chair. His eyes are closed. He might be sleeping. The door creaks as it opens and his eyes snap open at once. A  
soldier is standing in the doorway. He salutes.

GENERAL ROSS  
Well?

SOLDIER 5  
Latest sweep just returned. No  
sightings reported, sir.

Ross waves him away, rubbing at his eyes. He looks like he hasn’t slept in days. He glances at the picture of Betty and her mother, then gets up, snatching up his coat, and  
storms out of the room.

FADE OUT.

SCENE 41  
INT - MILITARY BASE LABORATORY - DAY

The door crashes in as Ross bursts into the lab. Vronsky is sitting at the computer and flinches, but doesn’t look around. He’s staring at the computer screen and the footage of the Hulk is playing again.

Shot from in front of Vronsky, watching the screen. He seems fascinated.

GENERAL ROSS  
(angrily)  
You were meant to be finding a  
solution, not watching Science’s  
Greatest Screw-Ups.

Vronsky motions him to come forward. The footage is brutal: the Hulk repelling bullets and tearing vehicles to pieces with his bare hands.

EMIL VRONSKY  
But don’t you see what we’re  
looking at, General?  
(looks up at Ross)  
You wanted a supersoldier. I’ve  
never seen anything as powerful  
as that. You got what you wanted.

General Ross punches him so hard he’s sent reeling off the stool. Vronsky scrambles back as one of the two soldiers steps forwards.

SOLDIER 6  
Sir!

Ross reins himself in, breathing hard. His eyes are blazing and he looks like he wants to hit Vronsky again.

GENERAL ROSS  
I told you what to do, you  
ignorant little bastard. Now do  
it. Find a way to stop that  
thing.

Vronsky gives him the same dark look that he turned on Betty. He pushes himself up into a sitting position.

EMIL VRONSKY  
Yes. Sir.

General Ross stalks out of the room and Vronsky picks himself up from the floor. He looks at the Hulk, destroying anything in its path. Shot from behind him, his hands slowly clenching into fists by his sides.

SOLDIER 6  
Doctor? You okay?

He doesn’t turn to look at the soldiers.

EMIL VRONSKY  
I need some of the slides from my  
lab. Samples one to five. And I  
need access to the gamma rays. I  
think I know how to stop it.

FADE OUT

SCENE 42  
INT - GENERAL ROSS’S OFFICE- AFTERNOON

Shot from the window as General Ross opens the door and steps into his office. He stops short.

GENERAL ROSS  
Who the hell are you?

Cut to a shot from his POV: a woman in a suit is standing beside the window, her arms folded, watching troops moving out below. She turns her head to look at him.

MARIA HILL  
I think you know the answer to  
that, General.

She unfolds her arms and lays a SHIELD badge down on the desk.

MARIA HILL (CONT’D)  
Agent Maria Hill. SHIELD.  
(smiles mildly)  
You’ve been avoiding our calls.

GENERAL ROSS  
(tense)  
You’re not meant to be here.

Maria Hill braces her hands lightly on the back of his chair.

MARIA HILL  
Officially, I’m not.

She motions to the seat opposite her.

MARIA HILL (CONT’D)  
Now, unofficially, you’re going  
to sit down and give me a  
thorough debrief.

GENERAL ROSS  
You don’t have the authority.

Maria sits down in his seat and folds her hands in front of her on his desk.

MARIA HILL  
You’ve already tried to cover up  
a potential nuclear disaster that  
could have hit New York, General.  
I really wouldn’t recommend that  
you try and dig a bigger hole for  
yourself.  
(smiles pleasantly)  
Now, instead of wasting more of  
my time, tell me everything that  
happened here.

Shot from behind General Ross as he shuts the door.

FADE OUT

SCENE 43  
INT - MILITARY BASE LABORATORY - DAY

Vronsky is moving around the ruined lab. He’s adjusting the gamma array, fixing the remaining parts in place. The soldiers are watching indifferently. He’s doing science.  
They don’t get it.

Vronsky turns his back on them. Shot from in front, he lays out his slides on the counter. They are marked #1-5. He looks along them, then picks up #3, snapping it in half  
across the middle. He uses the broken glass to cut his hand, then smears the sample into the wound, breathing unsteadily.

SOLDIER 6  
You okay, doctor?

EMIL VRONSKY  
(smiling grimly)  
Perfect.  
(turns to soldier)  
One of you can go up and flip the  
switch I showed you.

He returns to the gamma laser, making a show of laying glass slides out beneath it. Tight close-up of him slowly moving the slides with his fingertips, dark drops of blood  
falling from his palm.

The remaining soldier is standing by the door, leaning sideways, trying to see what he’s doing.

SOLDIER 6  
You making something that can  
fight that thing?

The machine hums. Close up on Vronsky’s face as he looks up at it. The ray emits a soft glow, illuminating him.

EMIL VRONSKY  
Yes. Making a monster to kill a  
monster.

He hesitates for only a moment, then takes a breath. Cut to his bleeding hand as he thrusts it into the rays.

SOLDIER 6  
(shouting)  
Doctor!

Sirens starts wailing. Cut to the hall outside the room as the door slams closed and the radiation blazes out. A muffled scream. The bloody face of the soldier is slammed  
against the glass, long, claw-like fingers visible around his head. The glass shatters.

FADE OUT

SCENE 44  
EXT/INT - BETTY’S HOUSE - AFTERNOON

Establishing shot from the treeline towards the back of Betty’s house. The grass is torn up with tyre marks and the remain of shattered cars. There’s a cordon around the  
house and the back wall of the house is entirely ripped open, as if it was a door.

Cut to the treeline as Bruce and Betty emerge. He’s still leaning on her shoulder and she gives him a look. Bruce is staring around at the devastation. He looks stunned and  
exhausted.

BETTY ROSS  
You opened the back wall?

BRUCE BANNER  
(helplessly)  
I guess it’s not so good with  
doorknobs?

Betty shifts his weight on her shoulder, helping him towards the house. Cut inside the house, as they enter. It’s a mess. Betty helps him over to the couch, helps him sit down. She starts sifting through the broken glass and upturned furniture.

BRUCE BANNER (CONT’D)  
(quietly)  
I’m sorry.

BETTY ROSS  
I know.

She finds her house telephone, coming back to sit on the arm of the couch as she dials. Bruce has his eyes closed and has rocked forward, his head resting on his clenched  
fists on his knees. She reaches out and gently rubs at his shoulder. He looks up briefly, gratefully. She has the phone at her ear and bites her lip.

BETTY ROSS (CONT’D)  
Dad? Dad, can you hear me?

SCENE 45  
INT - MILITARY BASE - DAY

Sirens are wailing. The lights are flickering. There’s smoke and dust everywhere. Close up on General Ross beside a doorway, gun in hand, cell in the other.

GENERAL ROSS  
Betty? My God! You’re alive! Are  
you all right?

BETTY ROSS (O.S)  
(on phone)  
Yeah. Yeah, I’m good.

Sound of gunshots and in the distance, screaming.

BETTY ROSS (CONT’D)  
Dad, what’s going on?

Ross leans out of the doorway, firing. Something bellows, and there are the sounds of walls crashing inwards. A figure races out of the smoke: Maria Hill. She’s half-carrying a wounded technician, is armed and there’s blood on her face.

GENERAL ROSS  
(to Hill, unsteadily)  
My daughter. She’s alive.

Hill looks at him, then at the phone. She deposits the wounded man and snatches the phone from him.

MARIA HILL  
Ross. It’s Agent Hill. I spoke to  
you yesterday. Do you have your  
scientist with you?

BETTY ROSS  
Agent... yes. Yes, Bruce is here.  
He’s... you know, right? About...

MARIA HILL  
Him being that giant green hulky  
thing. Yes.

SECURITY SOLDIER (O.S)  
(through radio)  
The creature has breached the  
perimeter wall. It’s loose. Armed  
divisions in pursuit.

Maria closes her eyes, wincing. She takes a breath, then straightens up.

MARIA HILL  
Ross, we need you to bring Banner  
down here now. We have a  
situation. We need his knowledge.

FADE OUT

SCENE 46  
INT - BETTY’S HOUSE - AFTERNOON

Betty lowers the phone, looking at it. Her hand is still on Bruce’s shoulder. He’s sitting silently, looking at his hands.

BRUCE BANNER  
Something’s happened?

BETTY ROSS  
They need you at the base.

Bruce looks up at her, wary.

BRUCE BANNER  
Why?

BETTY ROSS  
They didn’t say, but it sounds  
bad there. They need your help.

He gets up at once, even though he looks drained.

BRUCE BANNER  
(wearily)  
I needed to go back anyway.

FADE OUT

SCENE 47  
INT - MILITARY BASE LABORATORY - AFTERNOON

The smoke has cleared. There’s blood on the floor and walls. The door of the lab has been peeled outward like it’s made of foil.

MARIA HILL (O.S)  
He didn’t give any indication of  
his intentions.

Glass crunches underfoot. Cut to Bruce, leaning on Betty’s arm, as he limps into the lab. He hasn’t seen it since the first explosion. He’s dressed again, but in loose clothing, and still looks haggard.

BRUCE BANNER  
(ugly whisper)  
They knew he did this to me, and  
they let him back in here? What  
the hell were they thinking?

There are footsteps behind him and he tenses, but doesn’t turn around.

GENERAL ROSS  
We were thinking he could undo  
what he had done.

Bruce turns his head slowly to look at General Ross.

Ross’s hand is resting on his gun at his hip. Bruce’s eyes flick to it, then back to Ross’s face. His irises look wider and his eyes look a shade greener. Ross recoils a step. He looks wary.

BRUCE BANNER  
And how’d that work out for you?

BETTY ROSS  
(quietly)  
Bruce, please.

Bruce steps away from her, walking unsteadily over to the gamma array. The remaining pieces have been twisted and crushed. He looks down at the shattered slides lying on  
the workbench and the blood drops.

BRUCE BANNER  
He used our earlier serum  
samples. The mutated ones.  
(turns to Ross)  
What the hell haven’t you told  
us? How big is this thing?

GENERAL ROSS  
We don’t know. Big. Maybe bigger  
than...

BRUCE BANNER  
Than me.

He runs a hand over his face.

BRUCE BANNER (CONT’D)  
Where was it headed?

MARIA HILL  
Our last unit lost it heading  
west through the forest.

Bruce shakes his head.

BRUCE BANNER  
It was winning. He was winning.  
Why would he go that way? He’s  
looking for something. You said  
he didn’t just try and run? He  
didn’t go for an exit?

MARIA HILL  
He tore up some offices on the  
way out.

He pushes past them, stumbling in the hall. Betty pauses to touch her father’s arm, then follows.

FADE OUT

SCENE 48  
INT - MAIN OFFICES OF THE BASE - AFTERNOON

The main filing offices are chaos. Paper is littered everywhere. A single filing cabinet has been ripped open. Folders have been scattered across the floor.

Betty and Ross enter behind Bruce as Bruce touches the cabinet, frowning.

BETTY ROSS  
What is it?

BRUCE BANNER  
You saw me like that. Would I go  
looking through files?

Betty shakes her head, bending to pick up one of the folders.

BETTY ROSS  
You didn’t even speak.

Bruce is silent for so long that she looks at him in inquiry.

BETTY ROSS (CONT’D)  
Bruce?

BRUCE BANNER  
He’s retained some control. He  
was aware enough to come in here,  
looking for something specific.

BETTY ROSS  
(frowning)  
But why would he want the  
personnel files?

Bruce touches the top of the filing cabinet, smoothing the label. It shows [PERSONNEL FILES: G-M]. His eyes widen and he starts searching around the floor, panic on his face. A  
folder is lying open, the pages spread wide. Rick Jones’ security photo is visible. Bruce recoils as if struck.

BRUCE BANNER  
Oh my god.  
(to Betty)  
He’s going after Rick. That  
bastard is...

He stumbles, grabbing at the edge of a cabinet to stabilise himself. Betty runs forward, catching his arm.

BETTY ROSS  
Bruce, stay with me.

He’s breathing hard. Close up one his hand as it skitters and clutches at the filing cabinet. His finger curls, expanding and tear into the metal. General Ross runs forward, grabbing Betty around the waist and dragging her back as the Hulk bellows. He starts smashing up the close confines of the room, shattering the desk. Betty breaks free of her father’s grip.

BETTY ROSS  
Bruce! Bruce, listen to me!

He whirls around, lashing out, throwing her backwards into her father’s arms. General Ross has his gun up in a heartbeat, holding Betty tighter to him. The Hulk looms over them, massive hands clenching by his sides and he moves towards them with a roar. Betty wrenches herself free and shoves her father down, throwing herself on top of him. Tight close up on them bracing for impact.

Instead, there’s crashing and the sound of falling masonry. Betty lifts her head. The wall has been torn apart and the Hulk is gone.

FADE OUT

SCENE 49  
EXT - HARLEM STREET - AFTERNOON

Establishing shot of the streets. Sound of Rick’s music as he walks into shot, his headphones in. He’s carrying a bag of groceries. 

Cut in front of him as his cell rings. He looks at the screen. It shows [Doc B] and he pops out one earbud. 

RICK JONES  
Doc? You okay?

BETTY ROSS (O.S)  
(on phone)  
Oh, thank god! Rick, where are  
you?

Rick stops walking, and gets ploughed into by someone else. He skips to the side of the pavement.

RICK JONES  
Doctor Ross?

BETTY ROSS (O.S)  
(on phone)  
Rick, listen. I need to know  
where you are. We need to send a  
team to pick you up.

He frowns, wary, but starts walking again.

RICK JONES  
I’ve just been to the store.  
(hesitates)  
This isn’t a radioactive thing,  
right? I’m not gonna turn into  
some kind of alien?

BETTY ROSS (O.S)  
(on phone)  
Rick, just stop. We need to know  
exactly where you are. Something  
is coming after you!

RICK JONES  
(snorts)  
If it’s Doctor Banner, don’t you  
worry.

BETTY ROSS  
It’s not. Rick, don’t go home.  
Doctor Vronsky is coming for you.

RICK JONES  
(rolls his eyes)  
Vronsky? Skinny guy? I can take  
him.

BETTY ROSS (O.S)  
(impatiently on phone)  
He redid what he did to Bruce on  
himself! He’s made himself  
something worse!

Rick turns the corner into his street, walking on.

RICK JONES  
Worse? How could it be...

He stops dead. The front of his building looks like it’s been hit by a demolition crew. Windows and parts of the wall are smashed in. People are screaming in the streets. He runs forward, staring at the chaos, looking for his foster carer. There’s the thump of something large and heavy landing on the road several feet behind him. Someone starts screaming hysterically.

Rick swallows hard, then turns around. Doctor Vronsky’s new form, the Abomination, is hunched there. It’s bigger than the Hulk, flesh spiked with what looks like scales. It’s towering over him and Rick retreats backwards, staring.

RICK JONES  
(faintly)  
Yeah. Yeah, that’s worse...

ABOMINATION  
(snarling)  
Jones.

Close up on Rick’s face. Cut to the bag in his hand. The Abomination moves closer to him. Rick pulls out a bottle of bleach and sprays it in the Abomination’s face. It rears back, bellowing and clutching at its eyes. Rick runs for his life. The Abomination slams back down into shot, eyes streaming and bloody. It goes after him.

FADE OUT

SCENE 50  
INT - MILITARY BASE LABORATORY - AFTERNOON

Betty rushes back into the lab. She shoves the phone into Hill’s hands, still connected.

BETTY ROSS  
It’s found him. Use your trackers  
or something!

Hill nods tersely, pulling out her radio. Betty meanwhile starts going through the wreckage of the lab.

MARIA HILL (O.S)  
(on radio)  
We have call received. Trace the  
call and proceed directly to the  
location.

GENERAL ROSS  
(to Betty)  
What are you doing?

BETTY ROSS  
Trying to find a way to stop that  
thing.  
(looks at him)  
I know Bruce’s research better  
than anyone else.

MARIA HILL  
Doctor...  
(holds out the phone)  
He’s calling for you.

SCENE 51  
INT - DELAPIDATED BUILDING, HARLEM - AFTERNOON

Shot of a dimly-lit building, clearly long abandoned. Rick is crouched against a wall, panting hard. There’s dust all over his clothing. His face is slick with sweat. The only light is through planks nailed over the windows.

RICK JONES  
(whispering)  
Doctor Ross?

BETTY ROSS  
Rick, helps on the way. Are you  
okay?

He rises cautiously, keeping his back to the wall and edging away from the nearest windows. Roars and bellows can be heard from the street.

RICK JONES  
(whispers)  
Hiding. 145th.

He sees a shadow move across the window and ducks around a doorframe, pressing back against the wall, clamping a hand over his mouth. Wood can be heard cracking and  
splintering, and more light pours in. Rick looks terrified. It seems to move on. Silence except for Rick’s unsteady breathing.

RICK JONES  
(whispering)  
Doc, it’s huge. Bigger than  
Doctor B. It’s got scales and...

The wall smashes in and the Abomination forces its way into the room, grabbing him and slamming him down on his back on the floor. Splinters and dust fly everywhere. His  
phone bounces and skitters out of reach. Rick stares up at Abomination.

RICK JONES  
(shaking)  
H-hey doc...

ABOMINATION  
(snarling)  
Where is it, boy? Where is that  
thing?

Rick shakes his head, pressing back against the floor. The Abomination makes a sound somewhere between a laugh and a snarl, then jerks Rick across the floor. Rick is dragged  
out of shot, clawed furrows torn into the wood beneath him.

FADE OUT

SCENE 52  
INT - MILITARY BASE LABORATORY - AFTERNOON

BETTY ROSS  
Rick? Rick!

She throws the phone back to Maria and turns back to the gamma ray array. She starts pulling the equipment down, searching through the parts. Her father runs forward,  
trying to pull her back.

GENERAL ROSS  
Betty! It’s not safe!

BETTY ROSS  
(snarls over her shoulder)  
I don’t give a damn right now,  
dad. That thing has Rick. We need  
to find a way to stop it.

Her hand encounters a swollen mass of green matter, and she picks it up, staring at it. It’s the remains of the plants from experiment #13.

MARIA HILL  
What do you need, doctor?

Betty ignores her, running across to one of the microscopes. Her movements are urgent and she smears some of the plant onto a slide, looking through at it. Shot of the cells, distorted almost beyond recognition.

BETTY ROSS  
(to herself)  
The integrity of the cell is  
completely compromised.  
(to Maria)  
We need to weaponize the gamma  
energy.

She runs back to the array and Hill moves to her side, trying to see what she’s doing.

MARIA HILL  
Weaponize how? Bomb? Grenade?

BETTY ROSS  
(shaking her head)  
Lazer again. Something we can  
focus. Control.

She picks up one of the shattered pieces from the gamma array, cracking it open.

BETTY ROSS  
We’ve had problems with the cells  
mutating, but it looks like  
overexposure makes the cells  
start to collapse. We can use  
that. Weaken it.  
(to Hill)  
We can extract the gamma rods  
from the reactor, but we’d need  
some kind of weapon to use them  
in.

Close up on Maria Hill’s face. Her expression is tense, but she nods.

MARIA HILL  
I can get you what you need. Get  
the gamma rods.

She and Betty head towards the door, but General Ross steps in front of them.

GENERAL ROSS  
Betty, you’re not a soldier.

She stops, looking at him.

BETTY ROSS  
No. I’m not. That’s why you’re  
coming with us.

She pushes past him, and out into the corridor. He looks at Hill, who nods curtly, and they both follow her.

FADE TO

SCENE 53  
EXT/INT - BUILDING ROOFTOP - HARLEM

Close up on Rick. He’s lying, half-conscious, on the rooftop. There’s blood at the side of his head, and his eyelids flutter. Abomination’s hand moves into shot, turning Rick’s face up to his. Rick recoils, flinching.

ABOMINATION  
You know where it went, boy.

RICK JONES  
(faintly)  
Screw you.

He’s dragged up from the roof, Abomination’s claws around his body, squeezing hard. Rick screams in pain, but can’t even struggle.

ABOMINATION  
You’ll tell me where he went.

Rick shakes his head wildly, keening in pain as Abomination tightens his grip.

ABOMINATION  
(bellowing)  
Tell me!

Rick is breathing in a tiny ragged pants, shaking his head tightly. He lifts his face, looking defiantly up at the Abomination, and bares his teeth.

RICK JONES  
Blow me.

The Abomination slams him down hard on the rooftop, raising his hand to smash him to a bloody paste. Rick, though, is looking beyond the Abomination, and a grin breaks across his face, his teeth pink with blood.

RICK JONES  
Hey doc.

ABOMINATION  
What?

RICK JONES  
(shaking his head)  
Wasn’t talking to you.

The Hulk smashes into the Abomination from above, the impact driving them both through the roof of the building. Rick rolls himself to safety, spitting blood, and looks  
down into the building. 

Two levels of the floor give way beneath them. The Abomination grabs the Hulk and hurls him at the wall. He smashes through wall and windows. Cut outside as the Hulk plummets from the tenth story and crashes down into the street. People are running and screaming. Shot up as the Abomination leaps out after him.

The Hulk is on his feet and punches at the Abomination’s face, but the Abomination backhands him, sending him hurtling through the air. He smashes into the side of a  
train car, knocking it off the rails, the metal buckling beneath him. Cut to Hulk POV as he crawls out of the wrecked train. The Abomination is tearing through the fence lining the  
railway.

ABOMINATION  
You can’t win this, Banner.

The Hulk snarls in challenge, reaching down and grabbing the track. He pulls up one of the rails, snapping a section out with his bare hands, ripping it free from the  
sleepers and pins. He charges at the Abomination, wielding it like a club.

FADE TO

SCENE 54  
EXT/INT - SHIELD JET - AFTERNOON

Shot of the jet flying towards New York.

MARIA HILL (V.O)  
They’re not exactly subtle, but  
they should work.

Cut to inside the shuttle. Hill is gloved and is arming up a massive gun. Betty is sitting opposite her, working on her laptop, her father by her side. It’s one of the HYDRA weapons used in Captain America. It is glowing faintly, tinting them all with pale green light.

GENERAL ROSS  
And this should do it?

BETTY ROSS  
If we can hit Vronsky with enough  
radiation, it should damage his  
cells enough to slow him down.

GENERAL ROSS  
Should?

Betty looks up from the screen.

BETTY ROSS  
It’s not as if we have any other  
options, is it?  
(unsteady breath)  
We need to hit him with a  
focused, unbroken stream. He  
won’t like it.

GENERAL ROSS  
I’ll do it.

General Ross holds out his hands for the gun, his expression unreadable. Hill looks at the gun, then back at him, handing it over.

BETTY ROSS  
Dad, he might come at you.

General Ross tests the weight of the gun in his hands, running his hand over the mechanism.

GENERAL ROSS  
He’s one of my people. I’ll do  
it.

SHIELD PILOT  
Coming up on the drop... oh my  
god...

Betty unbuckles herself from the seat, running through to the cockpit. She and Hill look out through the windshield at the chaos below. Buildings are on fire, and the Hulk and Abomination are smashing at each other.

MARIA HILL  
Get us down there! Now!

FADE TO:

SCENE 55  
EXT - HARLEM STREET - AFTERNOON

The Hulk crashes down on top of a car. He rolls and snatches the car up, hurling it at the Abomination, which is crawling down the side of the building. People are still visible on the street, running and screaming, and gunfire opens overhead. The SHIELD jet is firing into the air to get the attention of both creatures.

The Abomination lunges at the Hulk, grabbing and hurling him like a ragdoll at the jet.

SCENE 56  
INT/EXT - SHIELD JET OVER HARLEM

The impact sends the jet into a tailspin. Betty, Hill and General Ross are rattled around, and the Hulk’s fist crashes through the windscreen, trying to hold on. The Hulk throws himself off the jet.

Cut to Abomination watching as the jet ploughs into the side of a building, sliding halfway down to hit the ground. He starts towards it, but is tackled again by the Hulk, who lashes out with both fists. The Abomination climbs up the wall of one of the nearest buildings, tearing chunks of it apart and hurling it at the Hulk.

ABOMINATION  
Come along, Doctor Banner. Leave  
your friends.  
(viciously)  
They’re mine.

As the Hulk charges after him, cut to the SHIELD jet. It has crumpled down on its side, flames licking from the engine. The pilot is clearly dead, his side of the cockpit completely smashed inwards. He’s hardly even visible.

Hill is kicking out the remains of the windshield. Her uniform is torn and bloody, but she’s able to squeeze out through the gap. She helps Betty down. Betty’s limping on a twisted ankle, her blouse blood-stained, and both of them scramble around to the hatch, hauling it open.

General Ross is sprawled inside, bruised and shaken up. The HYDRA gun is still tightly held in his arms. Betty and Hill drag him out of range of the jet, and look up. 

Shot on the Hulk leaping and knocking the Abomination off the side of the building. Both of them come crashing down into the street. Pull back to frame Hill, with the battle in the background.

MARIA HILL  
We’ve got teams clearing the  
streets and getting civilians out  
of harm’s way. This is on us now.

BETTY ROSS  
We need to get their attention.

GENERAL ROSS  
(shouting hoarsely)  
Vronsky, you son of a bitch!  
You’re fired!

The Abomination whips around. Close up on its face, fury visible.

ABOMINATION  
(snarling)  
Ross.

MARIA HILL (O.S)  
(with trepidation)  
So that worked...

Cut to a shot behind the three, as the Abomination starts towards them. Hill powers up the gun, and Ross struggles to sit up, gripping it.

BETTY ROSS  
(nervously)  
You need hit him steady for at  
least twenty seconds.

General Ross nods grimly.

GENERAL ROSS  
You girls get to safety.

MARIA HILL  
(shakes her head)  
We’ll cover you.

Hill drags Betty into the nearest shelter, her gun in her hand, as General Ross fires the weapon. The blast hits the Abomination full in the chest. Tight close up on Ross, whose face is taut with pain.

The Abomination bellows, lashing out and sending a car spinning like a top. Ross throws himself out of the way, but the gun winks out and clatters across the sidewalk. Ross is caught between the car and the wall, a shard of metal piercing his side.

Betty breaks cover from the doorway, running out towards the gun, but the Abomination is almost on top of her. He swats the gun behind him, out of their reach.

ABOMINATION  
(mockingly)  
Doctor Ross.

Betty looks up at him, clearly terrified, but also furious.

BETTY ROSS  
Mister Vronsky. Still feeling  
inadequate?

The Abomination roars in rage and reaches out to grab her, but before he can, the Hulk ploughs into him from behind, wrapping his arms around the Abomination’s waist and hurling him away from Betty.

The Hulk whirls around to face the Abomination, bellowing in challenge. They charge at each other again and Betty looks frantically for the gun.

RICK JONES (O.S)  
Doc! Doc! Over by the red car!

Betty looks up. Rick is halfway down a fire escape and gesturing wildly across the street.

BETTY ROSS  
Hill! Help my dad!

MARIA HILL  
On it!

Betty runs for the car. The Abomination and the Hulk are fighting in the background. She scrambles behind the car, grabbing up the gun with shaking hands. It’s big and it’s heavy, but she lifts it, propping it on the hood of the car.

BETTY ROSS  
Bruce! Get out of the way!

Cut to the Hulk. He recognises her voice and looks around, as he forces the Abomination to the ground.

BETTY ROSS (CONT’D)  
(almost sobbing)  
Move, Bruce! Move!

RICK JONES (O.S)  
Doc! Doc B! Come this way!

Cut to Rick waving desperately from the fire escape. He’s swaying and bloody. The Hulk snarls, confused, but when Rick stumbles, falling, the Hulk roars and leaps to catch him.

Cut back to Betty, in tight close up, as she fires the gun. The Abomination screams in rage, scrambling back up and charging towards her.

She holds her ground, her expression set and fierce, illuminated by the gamma rays. He’s less than a dozen paces away when he falters, staggering, crashing down heavily on all fours.

ABOMINATION  
(painfully)  
What have you done, you little  
bitch?

BETTY ROSS  
(fiercely)  
Bruce was right. The tests were  
right. You were just an idiot.

The Abomination seems to grow in front of her eyes, broader and thicker. He pushes himself back upright. She recoils, but keeps the gun trained on him, the rays hitting him full force, her eyes widening in panic.

ABOMINATION  
(laughing raggedly)  
You think you’ll win by making me  
stronger?

BETTY ROSS  
(screams)  
Bruce!

Cut to the Hulk setting Rick down on the ground. He spins around and sees Abomination moving towards Betty. He bellows and jumps, bringing both hands down with full force on the Abomination’s skull.

Close up on the Abomination’s face. He blinks, blood trickling from his mouth, and folds down onto the car. The Hulk rips his hand out of the back of his skull. The Abomination’s head looks like the pile of mushy vegetation that was left in the lab.

Betty sits down heavily on the sidewalk, the gun falling down beside her. She’s shaken and pale and looks up at the Hulk. He reaches out, smearing blood off her cheek with his knuckle. She catches his hand briefly, holding one massive finger.

BETTY ROSS (CONT’D)  
Thank you.

She gets unsteadily to her feet, and looks around. Cut to Agent Hill tending General Ross’ wound. He’s otherwise unhurt. Betty limps towards them.

BETTY ROSS (CONT’D)  
Dad? Are you okay?

GENERAL ROSS  
(grunts)  
I’ve had worse.

Betty nods, holding her own bloodied arm.

BETTY ROSS  
Is there help coming?

MARIA HILL  
On their way already. The kid,  
was that Jones?

Betty nods, turning and heading in his direction.

GENERAL ROSS  
(to Hill)  
You should check on him. I can  
keep pressure on this.

Hill glances over, then nods, rising. As she walks away, General Ross looks in the direction of the abandoned gamma ray gun.

Betty is kneeling by Rick’s side, helping him sit up, as Hill approaches. He’s looking battered and bloodied, but conscious.

The Hulk is already there, crouched over Rick. He looks up and bares his teeth at Hill. Hill holds up both hands, lowering her eyes.

MARIA HILL  
(quietly)  
How are you, kid?

RICK JONES  
(wincing)  
Not dead.  
(to Betty)  
Don’t piss off giant scary-ass  
monster-guys. It hurts.

She smiles, her hands on his shoulders. All of them look up at the sound of sirens, and the Hulk snarls. Hill puts her hand to her earpiece, backing away from the Hulk and the group.

MARIA HILL  
(quietly into comm)  
Hold positions! Don’t come any  
closer!  
(to Betty)  
I’ll go and get the med kit, so  
we can get you guys out of here.

Betty looks down at Rick as Hill hurries away. Rick is looking up at the Hulk, who is still growling in the direction of the alarms.

RICK JONES  
Is the doc going to be okay?

BETTY ROSS  
(nods)  
I think he...

A blaze of light hits the Hulk, who gives a scream. Cut to General Ross, leaning heavily on the car, the gamma ray gun in his hands. There’s a grim look on his face as he fires it at the Hulk.

Shot from his POV as the Hulk starts towards him. Like the Abomination, he staggers. Betty stumbles out from behind the Hulk.

BETTY ROSS  
(screams)  
Dad! Don’t!

She runs to him as fast as she can, trying to push the laser aside, but her father is stronger than she is and shoves her back.

GENERAL ROSS  
I’m sorry, sweetheart. He’s too  
dangerous.

She stares at him in shock and disbelief, and pulls back one hand to hit him. Before she can, her father’s eyes widen in shock and horror.

GENERAL ROSS (CONT’D)  
Get out of the way, boy!

RICK JONES (O.S)  
Go to hell!

Betty whips around to see Rick standing in front of the Hulk, his arms spread. The gamma ray is hitting him dead centre. General Ross pulls out his pistol with his other hand. Betty grabs at his arm. 

BETTY ROSS  
Dad! No!

GENERAL ROSS  
That thing has to die! Get out  
of...

A electric sound interrupts him. His features go slack.

The ray gun drops. He folds down to his knees and falls forward on the ground. Hill is standing behind him, a stun-baton in her hand. Betty stares at her.

MARIA HILL  
(shrugs)  
It was that or shoot him.  
(nods towards the Hulk)  
Your dad’s friends’ll be coming.  
We need to clear the scene, if  
you want him to have any kind of  
life.

Betty limps back to the Hulk and Rick. Rick is clutching at his chest, wheezing. The Hulk is kneading at the ground and groaning. She touches his arm.

BETTY ROSS  
Bruce?

The Hulk looks up unsteadily, then at Rick. His eyes are blazing and he looks in the direction of her father. He lumbers to his feet, pushing her gently to one side, but Rick grabs at his leg. 

RICK JONES  
(hoarsely)  
No! Doc, you can’t. Don’t do  
anymore! If you do more, they’ll  
come after you again. They’ll  
hurt you again!

Betty catches his arm as well. The Hulk stops, growling. Betty steps closer to him, unafraid. She’s upset, but her voice is firm.

BETTY ROSS  
He’s right, Bruce. You have to  
go. Get away from here. Go  
somewhere you’ll be safe.

RICK JONES  
You have to go, Doctor B.

He struggles to his feet and Betty catches his arm. They both look as unsteady as each other.

RICK JONES  
You saved me, now we save you.  
You gotta go.

The Hulk stares between them, then lifts one massive hand and gently brushes Betty’s cheek with his knuckle. She blinks, startled to realise she’s crying. She lifts her hand and touches his face.

BETTY ROSS  
Go. Keep safe.  
(smiles unsteadily)  
I’ll look after Rick for you.

Sirens are approaching, and there are helicopters sweeping in. The Hulk looks up angrily, warily. Betty pushes at his shoulder.

BETTY ROSS  
(urgently)  
Go! You have to go! Please,  
Bruce!

He looks at her once more, and for a moment, looks desperately sad, then he leaps. High angle shot on Betty and Rick, leaning against each other, watching him go.

RICK JONES (V.O)  
You think he’ll be okay?

High angle shot over the city, as night falls. Silhouette of the Hulk leaping. Tight close up on a solid stone surface. The Hulk lands, one fist coming down and shattering stone.

BETTY ROSS(V.O)  
I hope so.

As the Hulk leaps out of shot again, the cracked stone falls apart, into the end credits.

SCENE 57  
POST-CREDIT SCENE - SHIELD MEDICAL BAY

Fade in on a medical bay door embossed with the SHIELD logo. Cut through the glass into a bright room, with the only sound the steady beep of a heart monitor.  
Panning shot to Rick lying in a bed, asleep, hooked up to a series of monitors. Betty is sitting beside the bed, watching him sleep. She looks tired. They are both surrounded by a transparent radiation tent.

The door hisses open behind her and she looks around. NICK FURY has entered. Betty rises, turning to face him.

NICK FURY  
Doctor Ross. I’m Director Fury.

BETTY ROSS  
(surprised)  
Director? Of SHIELD?

NICK FURY  
The same.  
(looks at Rick)  
How’s the kid doing? He took a  
hell of a blast.

Betty looks back down at Rick.

BETTY ROSS  
At least he hadn’t been affected  
by the serum. So far, he seems to  
be recovering.

NICK FURY  
And what about you?

BETTY ROSS  
(smiles slightly)  
I’ve been working with gamma  
radiation for years, Director. If  
holding a ray gun for 30 seconds  
did me any damage, it’s nothing  
compared to years in a lab.

NICK FURY  
Agent Hill put our proposal to  
you?

Betty doesn’t look at him. Cut to framing shot as she sits back down beside the bed, and covers Rick’s hand with her own. Fury is visible at her shoulder.

BETTY ROSS  
I’ll consider it.

NICK FURY  
(nods)  
You’d be a valuable asset to  
SHIELD, if you come on board.

She smiles, raising her eyes to look at Rick’s face. For a moment, her eyes gleam red.

BETTY ROSS  
I know.

FADE OUT

 

THE END


End file.
